The Cries of an Aching Heart
by harrypotterlover0112
Summary: Change is good, but not when it dangerous.Ron is losing his grip,Harry is injured, Draco and Hermione end up working together under Neville.What happens when Ron goes to far and breaks Hermione? Will Draco do something he regret or will Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Hey guys so this I legit started at like idk 3 in the morning because I have insomnia and it just kind of popped into my head haha and no I know that I do not own harry potter haha okay please review! **

Chapter 1:

The sun is gleaming in through the thin shade, making bright shining spears on the opposite wall. The light maroon walls were tall and covered in newspaper clippings and moving photos. Nobody would blame you if your thought this was a Liberian's room, as all the walls had a book shelf filled to the brimmed lying against it.

In the king size bed and under the tangled covers and sheets lies none other then Hermione Jean Granger. Her beautiful face looked peaceful and her surprisingly tamed auburn hair lay peacefully beside her. Taking a closer look at the wall on the far side of the room, some of the photos where torn and ripped. This was not her doing but she figured that they had become feeble in the years that's they hung there.

It was 6:47A.M and Hermione was already up, although she refused to rise from bed. She reluctantly glanced at her door, on which hung her old St. Mungos' uniform. After the war was over, Hermione become a healer at St. Mungos and Ron and Harry went on to become aurors. Ginny surprisingly enough did not have a magical job, and went into the muggle fashion business. Harry and Ginny were still together despite their rough patches and were now living on a flat together. Unfortunately Hermione and Ron were not as lucky and their romance ended rather quickly after the war.

Seeing as it was almost 7 o'clock now, Hermione got out of bed slowly, picked up her wand and magicked the St. Mungos uniform away.

"I quit that job for a reason" she said tersely to herself and continued to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After she was done she combed her shiny hair, and rubbed tiredly at her dark brown eyes. She was on her way to her closest when she heard a loud pecking at her window and she flicked her wand as to let the bird in. The bird was a tan color and Hermione didn't recognize it. She gave the bird a cat treat (which it didn't take lightly) and tenderly uncoiled the parchment from its leg.

Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,

I recently heard about you decision to leave your position at St. Mungos as a healer. As much as I am sure that you will enjoy your free time, I'm sorry to admit that I would like your services at Grimmwald Place. Things have gotten quite out of hand lately and it would mean a great deal if you could step in for us at our time of need. I'm sorry for the short notice but we will need you to be here

by September 5. Thank you for your cooperation, and please send your answer as quickly as possible. My sincerest apologies,

Mr. Neville Longbottom

Hermione frowned down at the letter with confusion written all over her olive face. _'What_ _in merlins beard could Neville need my help for in Grimmwald Place? That last I checked it was just a safe haven for those who need one'_ she thought to herself. She decided she better ask Harry, it was only logical that he, the owner of the house would know what it was being used for.

She got dressed quickly in dark jeans and a light green shirt. She walked cautiously over to the window and received the slight chill she was expecting. _'Note to self, before I walk anywhere today put as much layers on as possible'_ she sneered to herself and turned swiftly on her heels and out her bedroom door. She smiled kindly as her ginger cat rubbed against her legs as a good morning testament. _'Sorry Crookshanks, I need to go see Harry and he leaves pretty early in the morning, I'll be back I promise'_ she whispered and the cat plopped down in front of her as if not wanting her to go.

She walked out into her kitchen and took a quick sip of ice tea before grabbing her bag, turning on the spot, and appartating right into Harry and Ginny's living room. At first Hermione was shocked that the room wasn't occupied but then realized she'd have to be crazy to think Ginny was up and about at 7:20 in the morning. She placed her bag on the table and searched frantically for any sign of life.

"Harry!" She only raised her voice ever so slightly because if she learned anything it was not to wake Ginny up. An odd noise came from the kitchen and with it a voice followed.

"Hermione? Bloody hell! Would you mind telling me before you pop in? You nearly gave me a heart attack! Blimey." Harry met Hermione half way and although he sounded annoyed he had a huge grin in his face and gave his best friend a huge bear hug. Hermione hugged him back and immediately started laughing thinking about how many times she scared him when she popped in without telling him.

"Sorry Harry" she giggled uncontrollably for a minute "old habits die hard. Now make me some breakfast with a side of fire whisky would you? You know it's quite early." Harry shot her a look of death but abide by her wishes with just a flick of his wand.

"So what brings you here?" Harry said politely as he sipped his butterbear and gave her a weary smile. It was obvious that his job was wearing off on him. His face was gaunt and he always haunted eyes were red and small compared to normal. Harry Potter obvious wasn't getting much sleep and for once Hermione actually thought he looked vulnerable.

"Well I was wondering what is going on at Grimmwald Place." Harry gave her a confused look and she took the note she had gotten earlier out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Neville sent me that this morning and I have no idea what he could possibly need from me. I'm obviously going to help him either way but I would like to know what I'm getting myself into" she finished and sighed, for she had forgotten to breathe while uttering that sentence.

"Well 'Mione, the last update I got from him said that he was starting an orphanage for all those kids who are abandoned or even ran away." Harry placed the note back on the table and Hermione noticed a sense of pride that Harry had when speaking about Neville's achievements.

"And they need a healer why?" She was starting to worry.

"He never said he needs you to heal people maybe he just can't handle the kids with the few people he has." Harry said wisely sensing that Hermione jumped to the worse conclusion when she connected the children and her old job as a healer.

"Few people?" He gaze hardened "I thought I was just Neville..."

"'Mione relax! He's not doing anything illegal! He hired a few people to help him out. He's not dumb, he knew he couldn't do it by himself" he stated reasonably but Hermione was already in attack mood at learning the information she thought she should've been informed of.

"And whom exactly did he hire?"

"Err..."

"Harry!"

"Okay he hired Luna, Dean, and err..." He paused and looked up at her as if questioning if she needed the last name. Boy if looks could kill Harry would be dead right now. "And errr...Malfoy" he whispered this.

**So? How'd you like it? Just so you know I cut this chapter in like three different places until I finally made a decision haha! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"What the bloody hell did he hire Malfoy for?" If Harry didn't know Hermione better, he would think she was a raving lunatic who seriously needed to see a doctor.

"Calm down he's just doing some construction work, you know making the place bigger so more kids could fit there" Harry avoided her gaze knowing full well that she would blame him for Neville hiring Malfoy but, in all honesty, he has no say in who Neville hires nor does he care.

"That should take about five seconds."

"Well not exactly. You see as the house is magically hidden in a very confined area, doing a simple expansion spell could be very dangerous becau-"

"I know why! Because the space they are taking is technically not there, but occupied with something else"

"Exactly! So it is possible to do it but you have to file with the ministry, and there are a lot of completed spells and stuff so it takes a long time to get it completely secure, especially for kids" Harry yet again avoided her gaze as he downed the last of his butterbeer and waited for the explosion.

"Well we get our own rooms right? Like separate?" She inquired and Harry nodded sheepishly. "Well then I guess I can deal with that. Hopefully I won't run into the slimy ferret much seeing as he's doing construction. God I hate him!" She spat and then did an odd movement with her wand which made a piece of parchment and a pen with an ink bottle appear in front of her. She scribbled some sort of agreement letter to Neville and asked him basics questions she would need for packing.

"See there you go 'Mione that wasn't so bad right?" Harry said in an obvious mocking tone and she glared at him, but he could see a small smile cross her features.

"You still have Ginny's owl right? I need to send this to Neville." Harry nodded and whistled, seconds later the owl came fluttering in the room, finally landing on Harry's shoulder. Hermione gingerly attached the parchment to its leg and stroked is head gently. After the bird flew out the window Hermione turned towards Harry and frowned slightly.

"He's fine. He is handling his work well and hasn't made a stupid decision yet." Hermione knew that Harry was exaggerating and making Ron look much better than he actually was, but she was glad he ended to awkward conversation with a nod as he stood up. Hermione and Ron have been on weird terms for awhile. They talk when in groups and acted fine but, if they tried to talk to each other one-on-one things would blow up.

"I have to get to work. Your welcome to stay here and wait for Ginny to raise from the dead if you want" he said with a smirk and turned slightly to get his cloak on. He looked slightly professional and slightly scrawny under the big black robes and Hermione chuckled.

"No its okay I think I'm going to go home, feed Crookshanks and start packing" she smiled and hugged her best friend. As he walked out the door, she grabbed her bag off the table in the living room, magicked the kitchen table clean and apparated home. She had a bad feeling about this, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. _'I can trust Neville!' _She said to herself. _'But I sure as hell can't trust Malfoy'_ she sneered and before she could finished her thoughts she was scratched by Crookshanks, who was obvious hungry from her absence.

Harry was sitting at his desk, when a loud bang came from the room next door and it was obvious that Ronald Weasely had finally made an entrance. He stuck his head out his door and sighed heavily when he saw his childhood best friend lying on the floor, struggling to get up. He walked over nonchalantly and picked up his friends under his arm pits.

"What the bloody did you have to drink last night? Actually that's a stupid question, how much did you bloody hell have to drink last night?" Harry whispered this in Ron's ear as he threw him into his office, Harry didn't want to embarrass him more than was already done. He stared at his red-headed friend and wondered where everything went so wrong. _'Hermione. When she left, that's where everything went wrong' _he mentally kicked himself for not picking up on this.

"I swear I only had like two fire whiskeys mate." Ron begged for Harry to believe him but, Harry was much smarter than that and just rolled his eyes at his friend. Ron looked horribly thin and his clothes looked even more like hammy-downs than when he was a kid. Harry realized that Ron's shirt was not buttoned correctly and looked fairly old for so early in the morning.

"I don't care what story you tell yourself to make it all better right now Ron. I'm not covering for you arse anymore, that's it I'm done. I have a house to pay for and a fiancé to feed" he said hastily and surprising harsh. Ron look at Harry with a look of pure confusion which took seconds to morph into anger and betrayal.

"You won't cover for me? Some best friend! So what I had a good time last night? Geez I never thought you would care so much about rules, especially for someone who broke every rule during school." Ron sat back and acted as if he just made the greatest comeback ever and couldn't be touched. Harry yet again rolled his eyes and his hands automatically bawled into fists.

"WE ARE NOT IN SCHOOL ANYMORE RON! THIS IS NOT ABOUT BREAKING RULES THIS IS ABOUT BEING STUPID AND IRRESPONIBLE! WE ARE NOT FIFTEEN AND YOU CAN NOT JUST EXPECT ME TO SAVE YOUR ARSE ALL THE BLOODY TIME!"

"OH YEAH LOOK AT ME HARRY POTTER! I SAVE RONS ARSE SO MUCH AND HE DOES NOTHING FOR ME!" Ron imitated Harry horribly and threw his arms up in the air as his face turn scarlet. "ITS NOT LIKE HE HELPED ME DEFEAT THE WIZARD WHO WANTED TO KILL ME MY WHOLE LIFE, NOPE, NEVER HAPPENED." Ron screeched like a banshee and Harry started laughing evilly.

"The wizard who was trying to kill me my whole life? That's all Voldermort was? ARE YOU BLOODY MAD MATE! He tried to kill everyone including your father, and your sister MY FIANCE!" Harry bellowed and then went completely silent. He was not going to make a scene at work with Ron, it just wouldn't end well. "You know Ron I've tried to help you when Hermione left you and I've let things slide but I'm done. Your job won't last long without me and you know it! Go ahead go snogging any girl you can get because you screwed up the one relationship with the one girl you loved!" and with that Harry stormed out and left Ron it utter shock.

**Sorry but I love when they fight haha tell me what you think! More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

About an hour after Hermione got home, she received a letter from Neville. In it he discussed how Hermione would be staying for a couple of weeks at least. He did not however, tell Hermione what exactly she'd be doing or why he suddenly needed her help. She was extremely suspicious but she knew Neville was a good guy and would not put her in harms ways.

After she fed Crookshanks, she walked down the hall and into the gray tiled bathroom. With a slight flick of her wand, all of her bathroom necessities floated up and out of the room. She followed them into the bedroom and flick her wand once more for her clothes to fit themselves in her suitcase. Although Neville doesn't need her until two days time, she wanted to go visit her parents tomorrow, which meant she had to be packed and ready by tonight.

When she finally decided she had everything, except for the supplies she would need to use today, she walked confidently out of her bedroom and to her kitchen for a well deserved cup of coffee. She heard slight irritating banging, but she assumed it was Crookshanks. When she walked out of the kitchen and saw Crookshanks sprawled out on the couch she shakily put down her coffee. She slowly walked towards the amber door, and raised her wand with one hand while the other reached for the doorknob. When the door swung up a brightly dressed, red-headed girl with a very red face ran through and Hermione lowered her wand.

"Ginny! Why didn't you just come using the floo network?" Hermione asked, obviously puzzled by the younger girls actions. The red-head looked at her with a sad expression and she automatically knew that Ginny wanted to talk about Ron. "What now?" she said sarcastically.

"Harry got in a huge fight with him at work. He came in drunk and Harry started yelling at him."

"Where is Harry now?" she asked mostly because she was shocked he didn't come bursting through her door himself.

"His coworkers said he walked out and never came back. Oh Hermione! What if he did something stupid?" Ginny pleaded with Hermione for some sort of assurance but Hermione could not give her any.

"Gin honestly its Harry we're talking about here. He's fine-" before she could finish her sentence and owl came dangerously fast into the room and dropped a note right on Hermione's head. The owl was black this time, so she knew it was not from Neville and this worried her. She tore open the parchment with Ginny standing over her like a hawk.

Granger,

Potter is here at Grimmwald Place. He is flipping out and his face is all swollen. I can't quite make out what he is saying and Neville went away for today on a business meeting. As for as I can tell there are no serious injuries.

Malfoy.

"Merlins beard!" Ginny yelled, a little confused, but also a little relieved that he was somewhere safe.

"I'm shocked he even told us and didn't lock him in a dungeon somewhere" Hermione said evilly and the red-head nodded, giggling like crazy.

"Let go! I Have to see him! Come on!" Hermione had no choice but to oblige and she sent her suitcase to the steps of Grimmwald Place and grabbed the rest of the stuff, hastily shoving them into her bag.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go early. Wait Gin you mind getting Crookshanks when you come back? I was hoping you could watch her for me." The red-headed girl automatically agreed, took Hermione's hand and apparated as if her life depended on it. They arrived on the front steps, and Hermione clumsily knocked into her suitcase that she had sent there just moment before. Ginny didn't wait for Hermione, she barged right through the door and started searching frantically for Harry.

"He's upstairs, first door on your right." Came a drawling voice coming from the shadows. Ginny obeyed and vanished without a word. A tall, pale, slightly handsome male stepped out from the corner and Hermione was taken by surprise by how different he looked. "Granger" he nodded in a way that told her that he was just as shocked by her appearance. Malfoy was still tall and lean but now his muscles had fully formed and his face was strong and fierce.

**I know you were all waiting for the sexy Draco Malfoy to join the plot so there you go!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Malfoy" it was almost a whisper. She was so amazed by his looks that she couldn't help but try to connect him with the old Malfoy she had hated some much. '_he was always quite good looking, I just never admitted it'_ she thought and then hastily erased it from her brain. "Thanks for letting me know" she added after she realized that she had been staring at him far too long.

"Not a problem. I didn't know who else to call. He pretty banged up you know. I mean I pity the bloke who fought him cause his knuckles look like he-" he abruptly stopped what he was saying when he saw Hermione flinch. "Sorry. I just don't think he went down without a fight" he finished in almost a whisper and then stepped forward, grabbing her suitcase and motioning her to follow. Surprisingly enough, Hermione followed without argument, maybe because she was in shock from him apologizing or because she realized there was no point in fighting.

They walked up the stairs and walked into the first bedroom on the left. Hermione suddenly realized that she was right across the hall from the room where Harry laid in a bed unconscious. Malfoy put her bag on her bed and flicked his wand to open the shades that made the room so dangerously dark. When the shades were open, she could see they weren't expecting her, because the room was extremely dirty. She pulled out her wand but before she could even think of the spell she would use, Malfoy flicked his wand again and everything became spotless.

"Err thanks" she said as she turned to give him a look of utter confusion. He nodded and in order to break the awkward silence she finally stated what she was thinking. "Er…that's the room that Harry is in right?" she said pointing to the room across the hall.

"Yes. That is normally my room Granger." He stated coldly, and she could now see the old pompous prat Malfoy that she knew all these years showing in the new him. _'and I thought he might have changed! Hah! Im hilarious'_ she thought bitterly. Apparently Malfoy caught on to her facial expression and turned to walk out.

"Wait Malfoy!" he called before she even thought about what she was doing. He turned swiftly around and had a look of utter amusement on his face. She stared at him for awhile wondering what he was thinking but she could not get any emotion from his steely eyes. "Er…thanks" he smirked at her with that boyish smirk that made her want to punch him in his face and nodded, showing that he acknowledged her gratitude.

Hermione had stood there thinking for a very long time, her mind was jumping so frantically that she was even starting to confuse herself. _'he actually helped Harry? His enemy since first year? And he carried me bags up here for me. But he was slightly rude and sort of an arse to me. Maybe it's just that old habits die hard? NO WHAT AM I SAYING THIS IS MALFOY! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING IN IT FOR HIM!' _Hermione was forced to settle with that assumption for now because Ginny walked out of the room and came running towards her. The younger girl looked much happy then she had before but Hermione was still concerned.

"He is awake! He wants to see you. I'm going home and calling mom to see if Ron got home okay that prat! I can't believe him anymore! Anyway go talk to him okay? And owl me if ANYTHING happens got it?" she sounded fierce and Hermione nodded. The girl gave her a long hard look and flew down the stairs and out the front door. Hermione sighed happily because her young friend always seemed to be in quite of a rush. She walked through the door of the room that Harry was lying in and she automatically knew it really was Malfoy's room. The bed sheets were black and the wall were a dark slytherin green.

"'Mione!" she made a mental note that he sounded completely weak but did not say anything about it. "I'm so glad you're here! I have a lot to tell you but I need….a glass of water" he finished in a pained whisper and Hermione bustled out of the room and down the stairs. She still knew her way around the house from the time her, Harry, and Ron had stayed here on the run. As she entered the kitchen she was automatically faced by none other than Malfoy.

"Is he up? Weaslette seemed kind of upset when she left." It was more of a fact than a question therefore Hermione shrugged and made her way to the refrigerator. Malfoy eyed her coldly and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Yes he is up and he needs water. Anything else you'd like to know?" her voice was bitter and exhausted. He seemed to notice this and wiped the smirk off his face. He strode across the kitchen, to the stove and started to magically take out knives and ingredients. "Your cooking?" she said laughing under her breathe.

"We don't make the house elves cook. They are free and we will not demean them. They came for shelter just like the kids and we let them in. Therefore yes Granger I am cooking for scar-head up there because he needs food. Got a problem?" His venomous tone was nothing short of what Hermione was used to but she was still shocked that he could make something so nice sound so mean. She nodded silently, embarrassed and climbed up the stairs with the water that Harry had asked for.

When she walked back into the dark green room, Harry smiled at her weakly and she told him that Malfoy was making him something to eat. To her surprise he didn't say a word, just nodded in agreement. She wondered if he already trusted Malfoy or he was just so weak that he couldn't even fight that comment. She was pretty sure it was the latter.

Hermione and Harry started talking and gossiping (well as much as Harry could manage) and he told her all about the fight with Ron and how his work load is making him physically sick. Harry told her every bad thing that he had hid from her about Ron's actions and how he hardly knew him anymore. In the middle of Harry's story about Ron's erratic behavior, there came a light knock on the open door. Harry looked up with an emotionless expression on his face and nodded that Harry had no problem with him coming in.

"You know this is your room and you don't have to knock" Harry said, somewhat serious, but also humorous. Malfoy smirked at him and mumbled something about him having privacy issues. "Thank you Malfoy. You didn't have to do anything of this for me, I promise I'll be out of your hair soon" he sounded like he really truly needed Malfoy to understand and to Hermione's surprise Harry raised his hand for Malfoy to shake.

"Don't mention is scar-head" he sneered and walked out of the room as swiftly as he could manage while carrying a tray. Hermione watched him walk out and wondered why he didn't just take Harry's hand. She took a glance at Harry and saw that he was extremely tired and told him hastily to go to bed.

**I know you are all waiting for the romance to begin but I like to get a little background before hand but don't worry I will come soon! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A couple hours later, Hermione sent a letter to her parents that Harry had gotten hurt and she was too worried to leave him at the moment. She promised she would visit on another day and that she missed them terribly. She wasn't worried about her parents getting mad because her parents almost always understood why she made certain decisions.

The young witch didn't want to stay in her lonely room any longer so she took a tour around the house that she once sought refuge in. She wondered whether Sirius would like all these people in his house and than she smacked herself mentally saying that he would like nothing more. She got lost in her memories of her and Ron and when their connection had grown much stronger than friends in this very house.

"Thinking about Weaslbee?" a pompous voice asked from out of nowhere, She jumped and automatically glared at the blonde boy. He laughed mechanically and smirked at her in the way she hated most. "You were weren't you? I was just fishing but I'm pretty dang good at th-"

"Oh sod off Malfoy" she replied scathingly and tried to push past him. He grabbed her wrist and she turned around almost faster than humanly possibly and growled "Don't. Touch. Me." Malfoy was shocked and somewhat scared so he let go but didn't not move from in front of her.

"What happened to you?"

"What the bloody hell are you referring to?" she snapped, He stepped back cautiously and looked directly into her eyes, his facial expression much softer than before.

"Granger that wasn't normal. Sure I expected you to get mad when I grabbed your wrist but that…that was…"

"That was what Malfoy?" her expression was softening but she still looked ready to kill.

"That….that wasn't you Hermione" he said it so soft she wasn't even sure she heard it correctly. His face flushed and he walked past her avoiding her gaze completely. _'Did he just call me Hermione?'_

Hermione stood dumbfounded for a couple minutes and than her cheeks turned scarlet when she realized that she had just had an intimate moment with Draco Malfoy. She paced her room pondering the thought and decided that him and her were just joking around and it got a little out of hand. _'no it did not Hermione Jean Granger! He likes you! He knows you! And he cares about you.' _She quickly shook that possibility away and began to pace even more.

"HERMIONE!" Harry screeched from his bedroom and she came running in, wand at the ready. She couldn't believe her eyes, Ron was standing over Harry looking as if he were going to kill him and Hermione quickly disarmed him before he noticed she was in the room. "Hermione he has gone completely mad" she looked from Harry to Ron and a shiver went down her spine. '_these are not my two best friends. Well that's Harry but that is not Ron' _she thought briskly to herself and before she knew it, Ron grabbed his wand and was point it at her.

"Do yourself a favor and stay the bloody hell out of this Hermione!" he looked evil and he looked like he really would kill her if she took one more step. However, this did not faze Hermione and she took a threatening step towards him with her wand at his throat.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO RONALD!" she bellowed so loud that her stomach lurched because of it, but she didn't care. "Harry is injured you moron!" she lowered her voice but made it very clear that he did not and would not have the upper hand in this situation. Ron took a step closer to her and his scarlet face was inches from her own.

"I know he is injured you dumb banshee! I made him this way! You are supposed to be the smartest witch of our year and you couldn't even figure that out? Merlin help us!" he threw his hands up and made an expression that made Hermione flinch and shiver. She looked bravely into his eyes and realized that Harry had been completely right, he was completely mad.

"Have you lost you goddamn mind? He is your best friend! Why would you do this to him?" Although her voice was moderately strong, inside she was quivering. She could not believe that the man she once loved would ever do this to anyone, especially Harry.

"Don't talk to me like that you filthy little mudblood!" after that, everything went in slow motion. Ron had disarmed Hermione in a time of shock, Harry had tried to lift himself out of bed but failed miserably and than Ron yelled "CRUCIO" and Hermione writhed with unimaginable pain. She thought about when she was tortured in the Malfoy Manor and how she refused to let the curse get the better of her. A tear streaked down her face, not because she was being tortured but because of the memory she was recalling.

"Stuplify!" a male voice shouted from behind her, and the pain suddenly stopped. Malfoy had come to save her and was now saying all sorts of enchantments, which Hermione recognized as a way to get rid of an unwanted guest without harming them. She tried to stand up but the pain was unbearable. Malfoy scooped her up and brought her across the hall, placing her gently on the bed.

"Draco" she whispered, and he shushed her while stroking her face. She smiled at him and she almost went into complete shock when he actually smiled back. He gave her some sort of potion and she automatically felt better. "Forgot you were a potions master" she muttered and he grinned at her, knowing that she would never say that if she was thinking straight. All the sudden, everything had hit Hermione like a bullet in the chest. _'Ron tortured me! How could he! He has gone mad! I can't believe I ever loved someone who would do that to me!...Malfoy saved me, I mean Draco, Draco saved me' _for once she was content with a good thought about him.

"Hermione it over! What's wrong?" at first she was confused at his question but when he wiped a tear away from her face, she suddenly noticed she was crying. She looked up at him and more tears started to form in her eyes. He looked down at her with what she assumed was a thinking look. "I'll kill him" he whispered and wrapped his arms completely around her. She nestled into his muscular chest and automatically felt bad that she got his shirt wet.

They stayed like that for a long time, until Draco was completely satisfied that she was okay and wouldn't start bawling allover again. He pulled away from her, but kept one arm firmly around her skinny waist. She looked up at him sadly and their eyes met, but for the first time not in hate, but caring.

His silver eyes pierced through her and told her everything would be okay, while her chocolate eyes longed to feel safe in his arms.

Draco looked at Hermione not with pity, but with the urge to protect her. _'I will kill that prat and make sure he feels every single thing. She looks so vulnerable and scared, she's so beautiful. Wait, WHAT did I just say? NO I don't not like Hermione.' _He knew he was lying to himself but it made him feel more in control. He looked at her one last time and then gently detangled himself from the awkward but pleasant embrace. He took one last glance at her and saw her fall almost limp to her pillow. His fist clenched as he thought about who cause her this pain.

'_that's it I'm in love with Hermione Granger'_

**OKAY! So that's all I got so far but I promise you all that I will update as quickly as possible! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Dear Ginny,

I am aware that Hermione promised to keep you fully updated on all that is happening over here. Before I say anything you must read the whole letter, not just come bargaining in once you read the first line. Understood? Good. Now, recently your big oaf of a brother showed up trying to kill you're lover boy. When Hermione tried to stop him, that son of a hippogriff tortured her. THEY ARE BOTH FINE. Harry is getting better every minute and will be up by tomorrow. Hermione needs her rest and her sleep. Scar-head will be more then willing to fill you in more.

Sorry about the bad news,

Malfoy

P.S. I sent you're brother to St. Mungos in case you are looking for him.

"IS HE KIDDING? THIS IS NOT OKAY!" this was the red-heads response to what Draco thought was a very straight forward letter. The young girl's face was dangerously close to being the same color as her hair until she began to reread the letter. _'he called me Ginny. He saved both of them? He used Hermione's real name…'_ Because Ginny Weasley is smarter than the average bear, she knew Malfoy had feelings for Hermione just by that letter. She decided not to go over there seeing as she was stuck with her mother trying to find Ronald. _'Now I know where to look thanks bud'_ she smiled to herself and sat down to answer the letter.

Draco was now lying on his bed with his hand under his head and his feet crossed over one another. It was nice to have his bed back, Harry had been doing so well lately that he moved into the guest bedroom downstairs and was planning on going home to his fiancé by tonight. Draco suspected that the only reason that he stayed this long I the first place was to look after Hermione. She was still not feeling well, not because of the torture but because she mentally could not stop thinking about it.

"Draco" although she hardly raised her voice, Draco heard her clear as a bell and leapt off the bed to make sure she was okay. To his surprise, she was walking around reading a book that he didn't recognize.

"Feeling better?" he asked so sweet that he caught her off guard and she blushed horribly before controlling herself.

"Yes much better. But I don't understand how he got here without us knowing" Draco took a step closer, Hermione didn't seem to notice. He closed the door behind him and smiled at her, again she didn't notice. "it's not possible for him to apparate directly into the house and we her sort of like a doorbell sound when someone apparatus onto the stoop." Her frowned at her and instead of asking her what a door-whatever was he stepped closer and took the book out of her hands "what the h-"

"Shhh" he whispered and put the book back on the shelf in which she had kept it for the past couple of days. "Stop harping on it Hermione. Its over, he will never come back." She smiled up at him and realized how dangerously close he had gotten during there conversation. He could tell she felt awkward and therefore moved back a step and opened her door.

"Why did you save me?" her words were ice cold and they hit Draco like a ton of bricks. Before he could answer however, she continued to talk. "You had no reason to save me. You could have walked out of the room and acted like you didn't see anything, yet you didn't. Why? I', just a filthy little mudblood to you aren't I?" at those words Draco literally flinched. Hermione noticed this and gave him a look of confusion mixed with sadness.

"Hermione Granger" he took a step closer to her. "I would NEVER walk out and act like I didn't see anything. Maybe years ago, yes, but not now. I've changed. I feel Hermione and I care." He paused trying to make his words sink into her skin. "and don't you EVER say that you are just a filthy mudblood that is not true at all! You are smart, sometimes scary, loyal and so much more" He knew better than to move towards or away from her because she would someone twist that movement against him.

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU! YOU TREATED ME LIKE DIRT FOR YEARS AND NOW ALL OF THE SUDDEN YOU TURN OUT TO BE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!" at that she stormed out of the room and what Draco guessed to be to Harry.

Draco walked miserably back into his room and slammed his door shit. "silencio" he murmured while flicking his wand, and then he through a complete fit. He threw every single object that would move and started to angrily yell at the once that didn't. His hands were shaking and his silver eyes were swimming with tears.

"Stop it. You are acting like a five year old for merlins sake Draco!" To be honest, at first he thought it was in his head, but then he realized that that was not possible. He turned violently around, only to find himself face to face with his mother.

"Mother." He said it as if it were being pulled out of him and he certainly did not look happy to see her.

"Draco dear I came to give you this. Your father is not very happy with you. I know you love her dear but your father doesn't understa-"

"My father doesn't understand anything but being a puppet mother!" he shouted fiercely and she sighed as she place the piece of parchment on the boy's bed.

"Good bye my son" she said caressing his face, he sneered at her. "Be careful with your father dear." And then she vanished in a black swirl. He picked up the piece of parchment and read it loathingly/

My Dearest Son,

I'm sorry to hear that you have gone absolutely nuts without my guidance. I was in St. Mungos yesterday and Mr. Ronald Weasley was talking rather loudly about how you saved Hermione from what she rightfully deserved. Now your mother tells me that your are in love with that know-it-all mudblood, but lets get one thing straight; I Don't Care. You are disgracing the family name and I will not tolerate it. If this continues I will have no choice to take brutal actions. Don't you dare underestimate me Draco.

Your father.

**Please review I worked really hard on this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! So this might be a little short but I promise that you will love it! I tried really hard to stick with the characters personalities while still showing that they have changed. Let me know how I did and ENJOY**

Chapter 7:

For a very long time, Draco sat staring at the piece of parchment as if it were the most dangerous thing he has ever seen. He pushed his white-blonde hair out of his eyes and tried to force his steely eyes to concentrate on the task at hand. _'He will never know. No unwanted guests are allowed to this house. My mother I put as a guest therefore she could show up, but I'm just going to have to change that now won't I? _Initially it had scared Draco that he could hear his thoughts so vividly but then he decided that this was partially normal for a teen. _'My father will not be a problem.' _He thought sternly and then he realized that someone was standing at his door. Her sprang up and immediately out-stretched his wand.

"Whoa it's just me Malfoy" Harry said with his hands held in the air as a plea of surrender. "What do you got there that makes you so jumpy?" He asked, and before Draco could stop him, Harry took the parchment and started reading it. He slowly walked towards the door and Draco feared he was going to go show Hermione. He was pleasantly surprised to see Harry close the door and put a silencio charm on it before turning back around.

"You're….You're not-"

"No." Harry sad firmly and his once red eyes were perfectly clear and he looked partially healthy, Before Draco could even think about asking him, Harry answered. "I am not going to tell her because you are." When he finished he smiled weakly and handed the letter back to the tall boy.

"You trust me?" the blonde asked curiously. There were so many other things that he wanted to ask, but this was the first one that his brain managed to transfer to speech. Harry walked over to Draco and patted him on the back with a grin on his face that showed that he was being sincere.

"You saved my life, and you saved Hermione's life. Yes I trust you Draco Malfoy." He sighed and started to walk out of the room and stopped hesitantly. "I don't like you, and if you hurt Hermione I'll kill you, but I trust you." And with that he walked out of the room and back down to the kitchen.

Mr. Malfoy sat on his bed, hand cupping his face, and elbows leaning on his knees. _'How in the world am I going to get Hermione to believe me? The last time I tried she literally almost hexed me to death.' _he sighed and slowly got off his bed. He stuffed the letter in his pocket and opened his door with brute force. _'This is the moment of truth' _he told himself bitterly as he took two steps across the hall and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Come in!" said a small voice on the other side of the door. Draco slowly turned the knob and edged his way into the room. Hermione was obviously expecting Harry but when she turned around her smile went from bright to very dim. "What?" she hissed.

"I need to er tell you something" he smiled at her but her gaze was so hard that even his silver eyes could not break down their walls. _'I wonder why she is so gaurded´_he thought to himself before he took and very tiny, very deliberate step towards her. Hermione's eyes seemed to catch fire when he did this, but he ignored it and continue to walk towards her.

"Is this really important?" he voice was so cold that Draco could feel its chill in the air as she spoke. She turned her back towards him, making him have to lean a little forwards in order to see her face. He was just about to take the letter from his father out of his pocket, when he spotted something he never thought he'd see.

"Granger. What is that?" he asked pointing to her thigh which was not only surprisingly left bare, seeing as she was wearing shorts, but was bruised horribly. She glanced down and her face went pale, she quickly pulled her shorts down over her bruise and regained her composure.

"Nothing ferret" she sneered but her voice shook slightly. She got up and made to cross the room when Draco stepped in front of her. "Move." It wasn't a question, or a request, but simply a command, in which he did not obey.

"No" he said simply and crossed his arms over his chest. _'Grab her! Make sure she doesn't leave without telling you! This could be very bad' _he thought. His actions however, did not reflect his thoughts. He did not grab her, or even step towards her. _'Whatever happened to her was violent and she is scared. Plus I learned last time that if I grab her, she will hex me into next week'_ he wanted to smile at this thought but he was too worried about Hermione.

"Get out of my way you git!" she screeched. She stuck out her hand to push him in the chest and when he looked down, he saw conformation so his next action. He lightly grabbed her arm and stepped so close to her that she blushed slightly.

"Now you are going to tell me what the bloody hell happened to you! And I won't leave until you do." His hand slipped off her arm and he just stared down at the young girl's arm. It was covered in black and blues, and many of the bruises looked very similar to how a hand rapped around someone's arm.

"Fine" her eyes were welled up with tears and Draco followed her onto her bed. She took many deep breaths, but still said nothing. He wasn't going to rush her, he was lucky she was even considering telling him at all.

As he was waiting for Hermione to find the courage to tell him, he started to admire her beauty. Her hair was a beautiful auburn color and fell in deep curls almost like a doll. Her olive skin glistened and her smile made her face even prettier. When he looked down at her body, he felt tears come into his own eyes but pushed them back. _'Someone really hurt her, what arse would ever touch a girl like that?´_It was a good thing that Hermione wasn't paying much attention to him because he looked angry because of his thoughts. Suddenly she looked up and let a tear run down her beautiful face.

"He hit me"

**I'm sorry but it's only a mini cliff hanger haha! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys! As per your request I am trying to put up a new one ASAP haha. I hope you like the different technique I used in this chapter! ENJOY**

Chapter 8

'_He hit me" _

_I couldn't believe what I had just said. I had just revealed my biggest secret to none other than the prince of slytherin himself! I dreaded the conversation to come, because it would force me to accept that it happened and there is nothing I can do about it. HE must of have been thinking about how pathetically ironic this was. I was the heroine of the biggest magical war in history and I let some bloke beat the crap out of me. _

_When I finally had to guts to look up at him I realized that he didn't pity me, he cared. He didn't laugh at me and tell my I was a mudblood and deserved it. His eyes were swimming with angry tears that he was trying so hard to fight back. _

"You mean weasel did that?" he pointed to her arms and legs, and Hermione nodded silently. He bawled his hands into fists until his knuckles were red and than uncoiled them. "When?" his voice was low but there was sensitivity there, one that you could see swimming in his silver eyes.

"After the war ended, he started to drink more often." She hung her head down as she spoke. "With every drink came a violent outrage and as time went on he just got…worse." When she finished a tear rolled down her cheek, and before he even thought about it, Draco reached out a hand and wiped it away. Her head shot up, and Draco stiffened slightly. She smiled at him warmly and her eyes softened.

"Does P-Harry know?" saying Harry's real name was something that Draco wasn't used to but he was trying to change that. She shook her head no and he gave her a suspicious look.

"Harry has a lot going on with you know Ginny and work and all, plus he is always with Ron." She read his expression quickly and added "No Ginny doesn't know either…nobody does."

"And why not! He deserves to get hexed into the next generation!" Draco could not control his temper anymore. _'Why hasn't she told them? Is she scared?" _With that thought he looked up at her and her confirmed his own question. _'Yes of course she is scared. Just look at her, she looks so…fragile. He broke her completely.' _He suddenly did something he never expected to do, he hugged her.

"Mal-Draco I'm fin-'

"Shh! First of all you are not fine. Second of all, I want to help you Hermione" he whispered. Surprisingly enough, Hermione did not pull away. She snuggled her head deep into his broad chest and sobbed. It suddenly occurred to Draco that this must be the first time she talked about it with anyone and he squeezed her. He leaned his back against the headboard of her bed and adjusted her carefully, making sure she was as comfortable as possible. After a few more minutes, her sobs calmed down and she looked up at him with blistering eyes.

"I'm I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet" he laughed at this and went to speak when she cut him off. "He used to grab my wrist" she said suddenly and Draco nodded knowing exactly what she meant by it. "Thank you Draco, I needed to finally talk about it" she smiled up at him and there gazes locked.

"You are very welcome" he said happily as he stared into her deep brown eyes. It was the closest thing to ying and yang that was possible for two people. Silver and brown, completely opposite yet perfectly combining. _'I could get used to this´_he thought and than suddenly realized that she probably wanted to be alone now. He started to get up but he grabbed him firmly around the collar of his shirt.

"Please stay" she whispered and he nodded while getting back into the position in which he just was. She was still gripping his collar, which made it quite awkward. When she realized, she blushed quickly and realized, yet again snuggling into his chest.

'_Merlins beard I'm in love with you Hermione Granger.'_

**So there you go! Hope you liked it! I will update ASAP as promised! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys I'm sooooo sorry but there's been a lot of shit going on. SORRY hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Hermione was awoken by the pecking of an owl at her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and her body automatically registered the foreign object that was holding her. At first, her mind jumped to the worst conclusion and she automatically tensed. The sudden movement by her apparently awoke the person next to her and she quickly felt guilty when her brain finally registered that the person was Draco. His eyes fluttered open and she relaxed a bit while untangling herself enough to reach the letter that was attached to the owl's leg.

"Whose that from?" he asked as he sat up a bit straighter and eyeing the eagle owl. Hermione shrugged and open the letter, keeping it in the view of Draco, as if telling him that he was allowed to read it. He smiled to himself as he realized that she trusted him enough to let him do so and glanced at the slanted handwriting.

_Hermione Jean Granger,_

_I am sorry to inform you that Harry James Potter did not make it home safely last night. He has arrived at St. Mungos this morning while multiple bruises and cuts. It is apparent that we find out what happened to him, but we can't be sure because Mr. Potter is still out. Mrs. Ginnevra Weasley requested that we inform you of his arrival as soon as possible. _

_Sorry for an inconvenience this must have caused,_

_Martha Bulstrode, _

_Department of magical injuries and melodys at Saint Mongos_

Hermione gasped and Draco automatically squeezed her hand to show that he understood. She hastily got up and made her way to her dresser, pulling out an outfit and storming off to the bathroom to change. Draco walked into his room and quickly got dressed, walked back into Hermione's room and waited patiently. He knew who would've done this to Harry and he also knew that Hermione was also aware. Normally, he wouldn't go with her but he did not want her alone in case that bastard came back to finish scar head off.

"You actually want to come?" she asked almost before Draco even spotted her. He took note that her voice was cold again and he sighed, knowing that she was still guarding herself around him, not that she didn't have good reason to. He nodded to show her that he did hear her and that he was planning on coming. "Why? Since when do you care about Harry's well-being?" she asked coldly and he flinched.

"Since he showed up at my doorstep in the same condition just a few days ago and since I know what the bastard that did it to him is capable of" he said nonchalantly and she took a step back, as if this was a shock to her. "Come on Granger, don't be so surprised. I still don't like Mr. Famous very much but I don't want you going alone and weasel showing up to make an even bigger mess of things" he noticed he said the wrong thing when her brown eyes caught fire.

"I can handle myself Malfoy" she said stubbornly and he gave a look as if to say _'yea okay'_ she narrowed her eyes and said "I don't need your help this time" while grabbing her bag and stepping towards the door.

"I know you don't need me Granger, you are the heroine of the war and the brightest witch of our age. You can handle any situation on your own, but that doesn't mean you have to." At this Hermione's face softened completely and Draco stepped towards her, taking her hand and smiling down at her. She squeezed his hand, and with only a nod to each other, they disapparated within seconds.

Seconds later, they arrived in the entrance of St. Mungos and immediately dropped each other's hands. Before Draco could even register where they were, Hermione was marching towards the floor in which Harry would be on. He followed her without question and within 5 minutes, they arrived in the room in which Harry laid unconscious. At first, Draco wondered how he managed to get his own room, until he remembered that Harry was an auror. The white sheets and white walls could blind anyone, that's not even including the blinding sunlight emitting from the huge window beside Harry's bed. Draco drew the conclusion that the nurses were hoping that the blazing sunlight would awaken scar head, and he shook his head in a _'no way in hell'_ sort of fashion.

Hermione drew in a gasp and Draco immediately followed her gaze. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, looked as if he was going to die any moment. His head had a huge gash in which dried up blood was visible in his hair and his eyes were swollen at least twice to size. A Draco glanced down Harry's skinny body, he realized that he has casts on his arm and leg and the other limbs didn't look too much better. He had scrapes everywhere and as far as Draco could tell, he fought back twice as hard. Harry's hands were swollen three times their normal size and his knuckles were covered in dry blood. Draco suddenly remembered Hermione and he quickly took her arm and led her outside of the room. He slipped his arm around her waist and just stood there, watching her expression.

"Hermione Granger?" an unfamiliar male voice said and Hermione turned towards the man and nodded. The man was wearing a white doctor's robe and was about the same height as Draco. "I'm so sorry that you had to see your friend in such a frail condition." The doctor's blue eyes sparkled and Draco noticed that he flung his head sideways, allowing his brown hair to be kept out of his eyes. To Draco's surprise, Hermione tensed at his words and just nodded, refusing to say a word. "I am doctor Hart and I have been overseeing the health of Mr. Potter as best as I could. He has a few cracked ribs, a broken arm and leg and some severe head damage. Nothing is fatal, and if I am correct, he should be up anytime now." The doctor paused as if to allow Hermione to ask any question, but surprisingly she remained silent so the doctor continued. "We are not however sure who did this, would you happen to know?" Hermione shook her head no and Draco automatically looked at her from surprise. "Well then, you can stay as long as the visiting hours permit, I would however ask that if he is to awaken while you are here, that you let me know, have a good day." Hermione nodded and the doctor strode away.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Draco whispered into Hermione's ear and she motioned for him to stay quiet and follow her. He did so without question but was very confused as to what was going on. She led him outside and in an alleyway, than she suddenly stopped short and turned towards him.

"We have to get Harry out of here." She stated and Draco was just about to ask her what the hell she was talking about but her put her hand up, leaned in and spoke in a soft whisper. "That man, he is not a doctor, well he is, but not a good one for Harry." Again she put up her hand in protest when Draco tried to question her and sighed. "Let me explain, than you can ask questions." He nodded and let her continue with what she was saying. "I know that man; he is Ron's dad's cousin. I know for a fact that Ron is behind this and I also know that his cousins are too stupid to say no to Ron if he asked for their help. It is no coincidence that he is Harry's doctor and I doubt that Ginny actually came here because she would tear her cousin apart. They will not treat Harry and make him better here Draco." She finished and gave him a look that told him that he could talk again.

"But why Potter? I don't understand what happened to their friendship."

"I happened to it, Draco. He is doing this to get to me" Draco's eyes widened and he reached for Hermione's hand. Within seconds they disapparated once again only this time, they appeared in what Draco could only assume to be Harry and Ginny's flat. He got this both from the pictures on the mantle and the many people sitting in front of him. _'so weasellette, weasellette's mother and father, Kingsley, twin number one, moody, Neville, and the old bat all in the same place? Looks to me like the Order of the Phoenix is present.' _Draco thought to himself and then he released Hermione's hand and tried his best to smile at the group of people in which he knew did not want to see him.

**So what do you think? I had to put a twist in it because I'm just annoying like that sorry for the really bad updating! Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Allright enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

The room in which was filled with earth shattering silence, suddenly shifted to shouts when they registered who was standing next to Hermione. They all starting shouting at once, so loud that it was utterly impossible to distinguish what was actually being said. Draco tensed and as he scanned the room, he notice that weasellette was not yelling, or even glaring at him the way the other were. To his surprise, she was smiling slightly at the two people in front of them, and as she caught him looking at her, she stood up and went to stand next to him.

"I'll shut them up" she said sweetly to him and his mind went right to _'yea goodluck with that one'_ but he just watched the young girl as she raised her wand to her throat and screamed on the top of her lungs. The room fell silent once more at her outburst and Draco saw Hermione sit down in a near-by chair. He followed her, because he didn't know what else to door and stood behind to back of the chair. Everyone's eyes followed him in what could only be disgust until weasellette cleared her throat once more. "Now this is my house! And that is MY HUSBAND in that infirmary!" She shouted and Draco felt a chill go down his back. Who knew that weasellette would have such a powerful affect on such a crowd like this.

"BU-" George tried to say but his sister held up her hand and glared daggers at him.

"No George, do not even try to protest. As I have already said this is my house, and yes it might be the headquarters for the Order" Draco rolled his eyes inwardly _'of course Potter's house would be the headquarters, I should have put that together. He is wonder boy after all' _he thought and then his thoughts were quickly cut off by Ginny speaking. "but I am still in charge around here! Malfoy has a right to be here just as much as you" with this statement everyone starting making remarks but yet again Ginny silenced them and continued. "Those of you who do not know, when Harry was injured the first time, Draco was the one who helped him, sent a letter to Hermione and gave Harry his room to recooperate. Also when Harry and Hermione were attacked by my boneheaded brother, Draco was the one who stopped him, saving both Hermione and Harry, sent me a letter, and took care of Hermione while she was recovering. So you know what, he probably has more of a right to be here than most of us. Any objections?" Everyone was silent and Draco was majorly impressed by Ginny.

"Well handled Mrs. Potter" Mcgonagall spoke and Ginny willingly stepped away from the center of attention, nodded and sat back down as Mcgonagall took the stage. "Hello Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy nice to see you." Mcgonagall's eyes sparkled as she nodded and received nods in return from the two young people she had addressed. "Now Mrs. Potter is quite right in her statements, and we must focus on our main goals. Mr. Potter is in trouble and we must get him out without causing too much attention. Ms. Granger, do you have any ideas?" Hermione nodded but did not rise from her chair. Mcgonagall made a gesture for her to take the stage but she shook her head, looking at the ground. "Mr. Malfoy why is Ms. Granger so shy today?" she asked and Draco's head shot up in surprise.

"Um Professor er she is still very tired from her encounter with W-Ron and she was quite startled to see Harry in such a state today" Draco's voice was unwavering but quiet, as he felt awkward speaking at a place where he knew he wasn't welcome. He saw a flash in Mcgonagall's eyes and he realized that the Order was probably not aware that he and Hermione went to the hospital today. "Hermione got a letter this morning, saying that Harry was in the hospital and was severely injured. The note said that weaselle-Ginny had told them that she wanted Hermione to be notified. We went to the hospital to see Harry and we spoke to the doctor who I believe is Ron's cousin or something like that?" he looked around for conformation and everybody nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Hermione didn't tell him anything, just let him talk. The moment he walked away she pulled me outside and told me that we had to get Po-Harry out of there and then well we came here." His little speech ended awkwardly and he shot a glance at Hermione who was tiredly looking at the floor.

"I see" Mcgonagall was pacing, but when she looked at Hermione, she stopped and her face got a much softer expression. "Oh Ms. Granger you must be so exhausted. Why don't you go home? Mr. Longbottom has told us that he sent your things to your house because he was going to give you a break anyway, after all that happened." Hermione nodded, and started to slowly get up. It finally occurred to Draco how weak she really must be because she didn't even fight getting dismissed from such an important meeting. Hermione slipped slightly while getting up and Draco quickly move to her side, keeping her steady. "Mr. Malfoy you should probably go with Ms. Granger, just in case. We will inform you both if we come up with a plan, no worries." Draco nodded at his old professor and gingerly led Hermione out of the room. When she arrived at the door she turned around slightly and Draco followed her gaze to a fat orange cat.

"Crookshanks, come on." The cat willingly followed her and Hermione bent down to pick the cat up, but Draco was too quick and took the cat in his arms. She smiled softly at him, said good-bye to the order and took his hand, disapparating yet again.

The moment their feet hit the ground, the cat jump hastily out of his arms and ran to the nearby couch. He rolled his eyes and turned towards Hermione, who was losing her balance. Her snaked his arm around her delicate waste and held her steady. She smiled up at him weakly and he automatically picked her up like a bride and carried her into what he assumed was her room. He happened to be right, he saw the many book shelve, filled with random books, pictures on the walls, and a huge king sized bed. He carefully put her down on her bed and pulled the messy covers over her body.

"No need to-"

"Hermione stay under those covers and try to take a nap." He ordered, and for once she listened. Draco started to walk towards the door and by the time he reached it, Hermione was out cold. "Good" he whispered and shut her door as quietly as possible. Draco went into the kitchen and found that Hermione's bags were randomly standing on the tile floor. He hated to go back in her room again, because he did not want to disturb her sleep, so instead he put the bag next to the door and reminded himself to do it later. He glanced around and saw that the cat was carrying around its water bowl, and therefore took the bowl from the cat, filled it with tap water and place down next to the cat's food bowl.

Just as Draco was about to make himself some well deserved cup of coffee, he heard a slight tap on a nearby window. When he opened the window, a tawny brown owl flew in and Draco recognized it. "Isn't that the owl Hermione used to send Neville her reply?" he questioned out loud as he untied the piece of partchment from the owl's leg. The owl seemed to wait patiently, which told Draco,that its sender (most likely weasellette) wanted a reply. He open the parchment slowly and was shocked to see a letter that was hardly a quarter of a page. "Thought weasellette would talk until her head exploded" he muttered and then began to read the letter.

_Malfoy,_

_I know Hermione is probably sleeping, which I why I addressed this to you. We are not moving Harry as of yet, but we are putting Order people at the door of his room to act whenever they feel necessary. Keep Hermione safe. I am stopping by tomorrow afternoon, and no you do not have a say in that. _

_See you then, _

_Ginny_

He folded the parchment, placing it in his pocket before he flicked his wand, creating another new parchment, a quill and ink. He sat down and quickly wrote the weasellette a short reply before tying it to the owl's leg and watching it fly off into the sky. He made the ink and quill disappear, and then started to make himself some coffee. After about an hour, he decided that he would make some lunch for him and Hermione, seeing as he had a feeling she would wake up pretty soon. He decided on fried chicken with some peppers, onions, and chips on the side. When the meal was cooked her found Hermione's dished and set the table for two. He peeked in the fridge and decided that Hermione was better off having tea, he grabbed himself a butterbeer and put a pot on.

After putting the food on the two plates, and placing both his drink and Hermione's tea on the table, he strode into her room, only pausing slightly to grab her bag so that he could place them at the foot of her bed. He sat down next to her sleeping body and gently tapped her shoulder. Hermione must have been on high alert because her eyes fluttered open and for a split second her eyes looked at him as an enemy. As she sat up, her eyes softened and she smiled at him, already looking much more rested and healthly than she had before. "Hey how long have I been out?" she asked as she stretched her arms out wide while yawning.

"Only an hour or so. I made you some lunch and tea, care to join me?" he asked sweetly and she nodded at him, while looking at him with a slight smile on her face.

"Yea sure, it smells great thanks" she said as she got up and let Draco lead her out of her room and to the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen Hermione's smile widened and she put her hand over her heart brefily. "Wow it looks wonderful thank you so much. You really didn't have to do this." She said in an awed voice and was silent for a few minutes as she ate. "It taste great"

"Thanks, glad you enjoyed it" he said softly and got up to clear his dish. He started to clean up the mess he had made in the kitchen, to Hermione's surprise, he called over Crookshanks and offered him the left over chicken. Crookshanks took it willingly and Hermione beemed at Draco as she got up to clear her own plate. "So how are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks to you. You know, that was nice of you to offer Crookshanks some." She said in a whisper and he shot her a small smile that sents shivers down her back. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. The moment she sat, everything came rushing back to her and she almost jumped out of her seat. Draco noticed this and handed her the letter that Ginny had sent him while she was sleeping. As she was reading it, he sat down next to her on the couch, and surprisingly she automatically leaned on him. At first, Draco stiffened, but he soon wrapped his arms around her waist, making her feel as comfortable as possible. Hermione put the letter down on the table and Draco saw a single tear roll down her olive face.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a worried expression and Hermione turned to him, smiling ever so slightly.

"You have been so great. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why have you been so good to me?" Draco's face became unreadable after he processed that question and he sighed heavily before answering.

"Because Hermione. I…I lo-" before he could finish what he was saying, Hermione instinctively placed a soft kiss on his lips. He responded immediately and kissed her back at first softly, but then the kiss grew more passionate. He kissed her in a way that showed all his feelings for her and she kissed him in a way that made him understand that she felt for him too. Draco shifted in order to be on top of her and Hermione snaked her hands around his neck. He quickly moved his hands up her skinny body and as one hand found the back of her neck, the other found the small of her back. Hermione ran her hands through his silky hair and then down arched back. Her hands for the bottom of his t-shirt and she started to pull is over his head.

Draco stopped suddenly and pulled away. Hermione looked up at him with look of both confusion and hurt and he chuckled as he layed his forehead against hers. "I'm not going to hurt you Hermione. But I'm also not going to take advantage of you in this state. I care about you" he said right before he placed a single lingering kiss on her lips, and then he pulled both of them in a sitting position, snaking his arms around her torso, allowing her to lay her head on his chest to make herself more comfortable.

"God damn you Draco Malfoy"

**Sorry guys! I just had to! Tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh hey guys! So please review!**

**Chapter 11**

As Draco and Hermione lay there, in each others arms, Hermione slowly shifts so that she is facing him fully. He gives her an odd look as she just sits there, staring at him absent mindedly.

"Yes?" his silver eyes questioned her dark brown ones as she smiled at him. He went to move but she stopped him with one piercing look. He leaned back against the arm of the chair, waiting patiently for her to say what was on her mind.

"You were an arse to me for, well all my life, what changed?" he brown eyes were seeking answers and when she looked in his she knew that he had completely shut down all of his emotions. To most people, that would have been intimidating, even insulting, but to Hermione, she found it as a compliment of sorts. To her it meant that she had got under his skin just as he always done to her.

"I've changed" he stated blandly and for just a second Hermione thought she could see fear in his eyes.

"But how did you change? For years I was nothing but a mudblood to you and you were nothing but a slimy ferret to me. How does that change so quickly?"

"I could ask you the same thing" he said sarcastically, but Hermione gave him a look that meant all business and he grudgingly continued "Hermione the only time you were just a mudblood to me was maybe my first couple of years. I was brought up to believe that only those with the purest of blood could even

match up to me, and although that was obviously a horrid theory, at the time I

didn't know any better. To be honest with you, my mind didn't change until that

day in third year when u punched me in the face" Hermione couldn't help but

giggle at the memory and Draco gave her a sarcastic smirk. "You showed me that

day that no matter how much I praised myself, I was on the same level as

everyone else." Hermione made to talk but Draco held his hand up, apparently

guessing what she was going to say. "I know, I know that I was cruel to guys and

many others after that but in all honesty I was just trying to keep up

appearances. I know how dumb it sounds now but I was so worried about my

reputation that I gave up my chances of having any real friends." Draco paused

and Hermione took his hand in hers, and stoked his palm with her thumb. He

smiled down at her but just as he was about to finish, George Weasely came

bursting in.

Hermione instinctively jumped off of Draco the moment she heard George come in,

but he made it apparent that he had already seen. "Oh no please don't let me

interrupt. Now I know why he was at the meeting, mr and mrs smoochy faces is it

now?" He was making all sorts of kissy faces and noises in the air and only

stopped when Hermione gave him a look that could kill. "Okay okay" he said while

putting his hands up defensively. "Well I'm sure Ginny has told you that we have

order members guarding his door correct?" They both nodded to the red-headed

young man and he continued rapidly. "Well we are still doing that but see the

problem is that at the moment Neville is on guard and there is nobody to run

Grimwald place."

"I'll do it! Hermione stay here and rest, he was going to give u time off

anyway" Draco said dismissively and George started to laugh just as Hermione

shouted

"Absolutely not Draco Malfoy! "

"That was a real good try though mate. I do commend you for your effort" George

said laughing hysterically and disapparated from the house, leaving the two to

bicker.

Hermione stood up and crossed her arms firmly across her chest. In response,

Draco did the exact same thing, waiting for her lecture about her being

perfectly fine and not needing his help to make its appearance. She opened her

mouth to talk and he rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

Hermione, sensing that Draco knew what was coming just turned around, stomped

into her room grabbing her bag and wand before returning.

"I'm sorry, you were right." Draco whispered and Hermione smiled at him, kissing

his cheek and grabbing his hand ready to disapparate.

They landed on the front step of Grimwald place and Hermione shot her hand out,

opening the door and her and Draco pretty much fell in. Inside, many kids and

house elves were playing games both muggle and magic and one little boy with

light brown hair, and a smirk on his face came running towards them. Draco

released Hermione's hand and picked up the little boy saying "hey there little

tike, miss me?" The little boys smirk turned into a smile and his blue eyes

shined.

"Why would I miss you? You're a bit big-headed you know? You might want to work on

that." Hermione laughed at this 'such a true statement' she said as Draco

was giving the boy a nuggie. When the boy heard her laughter, he got himself

enough out of Draco's reach to turn his head towards her. "Who are you?" He

asked innocently and Hermione smiled.

"I'm Hermione Granger" she said sweetly and the kid's eyes widened as he motioned

for Draco to put him down. When he was safely on the ground he said

"Like the Hermione Granger? Smartest witch of her age? Heroine of the war?"

Hermione blushed and nodded, the little boy poked Draco in the thigh and

whispered "good catch drake" Hermione suppressed a chuckle. Not only because of

the fact that the kid thought they were together but also by his nickname for

Malfoy, Drake...hmmm...

"All right you little rascal, leave me be will you?" The little boy glared at

Draco and bowed his head to Hermione in the cutest fashion before leaving. Draco

shook his head, smiling before turning towards Hermione. "That's Mike Thomas.

Dean's son. Him and his wife died in a horrible battle while on auror duty when

Mike was 5." Hermione nodded sadly and Draco led her up to her old room.

"So Drake huh?" She giggled and he rolled his eyes at her, determined not to

give her an answer. Hermione accepted that for now and just giggled some more at

the thought. After Hermione put her stuff down, her and Draco (drake) went back

downstairs. Draco introduced Hermione to all the kids and she was surprised that

a good amount of them loved Draco just as much as Mike did.

All of the sudden there was a large bang and Draco quickly ushered every single

child and house elf to their assigned room. When he returned, him and Hermione

held their wands up walking side by side following the noises. When they reached

the kitchen, Ron was standing there, wand in hand, face red, and ready to kill.

**Sort of a cliff hanger! Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I'm trying to move fast but really develop**** things at the same time! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12**

"Ron?" Hermione squeaked out and Draco moved slightly in front of her as if to

protect her. He figured that she had been through a lot and he wasn't sure

whether she could handle another confrontation with him. She hastily pushed his

arm away and instead of stepping back in front of her, he let her be. 'There's

no real dangers right now anyway. Maybe she needs to do this' he said to

himself.

"Don't tell me you would stoop so low?" Ron said, and to everyone's surprise, he

was talking directly to Draco.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about weasel?" Draco's fists clenched and

his jaw tightened with every breath.

"Oh come on now Malfoy. Arrogant, pompous pureblood slytherin prince protecting

and in the same league as dirty filthy mudblood scum...you really lowered your

standards" Ron chuckled and within seconds Draco had disarmed him and now had

his wand pointed directly at his neck.

"What was that you said about Hermione?" When Ron didn't answer Draco dug his

wand further in his neck and continued. "I think you meant brilliant beautiful

heroine of the wizarding world. So actually weasel she's way out of my league."

Hermione inwardly blushed when he uttered those words and right as Draco was

about to stun Ron, Hermione stopped him and stepped directly in between the two

men, taking Ron's wand out of Draco's hand.

"Let me handle this" she said to Draco who nodded but kept his wand in attack

mode at Ron. "Ronald Weasley. You are a disgrace to not only me and Harry, but

your family as well." She threw his wand at him and she saw Draco tense out of

the corner of her eye. She gave him a signal to calm down, and although he

nodded, she could tell he didn't calm down in the slightest. "With or without

your wand I am not afraid of you any longer. You will never treat me the way you

did Ronald, never again! You are a lying, temper mental, bloody crazy git and I

can't wait to see you rot in hell!" With a flick of her wand, Ron fell

immobilized and Draco yet again sent away his body.

"You okay?" He whispered, coming up behind her and for the first time she just

sobbed, she fell into him and allowed herself to sob uncontrollably. He scooped

her up, and carried her up the stairs. "Shh its okay, everything is okay, I'm

here" he whispered sweetly and right before he was going to put her down on her

bed she tensed and he looked down at her concerned.

"Please don't leave me in here, just don't let me go" she whispered and he

turned around and walked into his room. He slowly lowered both of them onto his

bed, not letting her go at all and kissed the top of her forehead.

When Hermione's sobs subsided, she gingerly got up out of his hold so that he

could go tell the occupants that they were free to come out. Hermione had told

him that she was going to take a shower and then meet him downstairs so he

started to play with the kids. After a little while, he heard a ring and Neville

walked in looking bored. Drace dis tangled himself from the kids and made his

way to Neville to inform him of what happened but it seemed as if Hermione had

gotten there first.

"Really it was nothing Neville, he's gone now" she said with the best fake smile

she could manage, and surprisingly Neville bought it. Neville whipped around in

Draco's direction and said

"Take her home, put protective spells up and owl Ginny about this, I'll take

care of this around here." Draco nodded and tried very hard to pull a furious

Hermione Granger close enough to him so that they could disapparate. He was

trying not to grab her wrists, or pretty much grab her at all, since he knew how

sensitive she was to that. Finally he succeeded when he stepped in front of her,

put his hands on her shoulders and slowly moved his hands to meet hers. The

moment he had a good grasp on her hands, he disapparated them both to Hermione's

flat.

"I'm not a little girl!" She screamed and stomped away from him the moment her

feet touched the ground.

"Really? Cause your acting like one" he said sarcastically and she threw a glare

at him before litterally throwing herself on the couch. He took this time in

which Hermione wouldn't talk to him anyway to casts the protective spells on her

flat. When he was done, he made his way to her couch, sat down next to her which

made her look in the complete opposite direction. He moved towards her and

cupped her chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"What." She growled, but her voice wasn't as cold as it was before.

"We are not treating you like a little girl. We are protecting and as much as

you think you don't need it, you kind of do in this matter" he tried to say this

as nicely as possible, and to show that, he moved his hand down to hers and

intertwined his fingers with hers. He saw her expression soften at his touch and

he smiled at her, which was not returned.

"Well don't you think I should have a say in what happens? She asked furiously,

and Draco gave her a look causing her to throw her arms in the air in defeat.

"Of course you wouldn't" she mumbled grimly and he yet again cupped her face

forcing her to look at him.

"Hermione. You are the brightest witch of our age but you are also the most

stubborn. If we would actually take your suggestions into consideration, all

logic would go out the window and your pride would get in the way. So no I don't

think you should have a say" he said gently but she completely exploded, popping

up out of her chair.

"Are you kidding me? Its my life!" She screamed like a banshee and Draco sighed,

getting up and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Your right. Its your life but your well being affects more than just you

Hermione." He paused and sat her back down. "For merlins sake Hermione we aren't

doing this in order to drive you crazy!"

"Really cause its working!"

"Hermione! You are the best thing that happen to this wizarding world! Not only

that, but to me! You are the reason I'm not in some cell somewhere for being a

death eater and you are the reason that Neville passed Hogwarts! You are the

reason that Harry defeated Voldemort and you are the reason that Ginny hasn't

drove him nuts! Your the reason Ron lasted as long as he did and most

importantly you are the reason the order is still functioning! YOUR ARE

IMPORTANT TO PEOPLE HERMIONE GRANGER! YOU ARE IMPORTANT TO ME! SO I'm GOING TO

PISS YOU OFF AS MUCH AS IT TAKES FOR ME TO KNOW THAT I CAN HOLD YOU WHEN ITS ALL

OVER!" Hermione was in complete shock for a split second and her only response

she could think of was a kiss.

She leaned down slowly and gave him the softest yet most passionate kiss that

she had ever giving someone and he responded all too willingly with the same

passion in return. He snaked his arms around her waist and she threw her arms

around his neck. As the kiss was getting more passionate, he pressed his tongue

against her lips, silently asking for access. She parted her lips and when his

tongue started to search her mouth she let out a moan of pleasure. He quickly

flipped them over, allowing himself to be on top and let her tongue search his

mouth. Even Draco couldn't suppress the moan he let out when her tongue was

searching. Her hands yet again found the bottom of his shirt and this time, he

allowed her to take it off.

She smiled and started to kiss his well toned abs but he got greedy and quickly

pulled her face to meet his. She moaned as he kissed her neck and he slipped his

hands under her blouse. He paused a second and looked at her, he did not want to

cross and boundaries that she was not ready for but Hermione nodded and started

kissing his throat. He moaned in response and started to slowly shimmy her shirt

off. Once her shirt was off, his eager hands search every part of her newly

revealed skin and to his surprise, she reach for his belt buckle. He pulled back

slightly, making sure she knew what she was doing but she pulled him back down

to her, letting him kiss her neck while she unbuttoned his pants. Before she

could get his pants of his muscular body, a bird pecked at the window and Draco

cursed slowly getting up and opening the window.

**Hehe sorry but I just had to interrupt that :P You know you love my sick humor! 3 please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm on a role today haha enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

"You have to be kidding me" Hermione moaned, still lying on the couch with no

shirt on. Draco chuckled, looked back at her with a seductive look and took the

parchment off of the owl's leg.

Malfoy/Hermione,

Everything seems secure here, please remember to owl Ginny once you think

Hermione's place it safe.

Neville

Draco chuckled even more so that is was Neville, grabbed a parchment quill and

ink and wrote a quick note to the weasellette. "It was Neville reminding me to

owl weasellette" he said and automatically got a reprimanded look from Hermione.

"Ginny. And oh okay is that the note for her?" He nodded and Hermione came up

behind him as he was folding it. She started kissing his neck and he moaned,

quickly tied the note to the bird's leg, directed it to fly to weasellette and

spun her around, capturing her mouth with his. He pushed her back down on the

couch and kissed her passionately on the lips, neck, breast, and stomach. She

moaned with delight and he brought his lip to her mouth while his hands were at

the hem of her pants. He pulled back and sat up, getting a look of confusion

from Hermione.

"I would enjoy nothing more than to make love to you right now..." He sighed and

looked into her deep brown eyes. "But there are two things stopping me from

doing that. One-once weasellette gets that note, we both know that she will be

in this flat asking questions."

"That's true" Hermione said and sighed, finding Draco his shirt while he found

hers. "And the second thing?" She was kind of shaky to ask because she was

afraid of his answer.

"Second" he smiled sheepishly at her "I don't want our first time to be on a

couch in the heat of the moment. I want it to be romantic and perfect. Like what

you have always dreamed of" he eyed her cautiously and she screamed will glee.

"Oh" *kiss* "my" *kiss* "god" *kiss* "Draco" *kiss* "that" *kiss* "is" *kiss*

"so" *kiss* "sweet!" *kiss* Draco chuckled and brought her into him with a

passionate kiss.

"Does this mean...were...you know..dating?" He asked softly and Hermione

laughed at his random period of shyness. She smiled wide at him and kissed him

softly on the lips.

"Yes Draco Malfoy you are stuck with me" she said with a huge smile on her face

and he smirked at her

"Damn" he muttered and she slapped him playfully in the arm which made him smile

at her for real. "Seems like its almost dinner time, why don't I go out and get

me you an weasel-Ginny something for dinner?" He asked, halfway towards the

kitchen. Hermione cleared her throat and he made his way back to her.

"That would be great" she said planting a lingering kiss on his lips. He smiled,

kissed her cheek and disapparated with a pop.

Hermione was left smiling wide at a empty space in her kitchen. She suddenly

realized that Draco had nothing of his at her house so she flicked her wand,

creating a quill, parchment and ink. She sat down and started writing

Dear Neville,

I was wondering if you could send some of Draco's belongings here. It looks like

he is going to be staying here for a while and I want him to be as comfortable

as possible.

It would be much appreciated

Hermione

She smiled, folded the paper and whistled. A few seconds later, an ugly gray owl

came swooping through her window and landed on her shoulder. This owl was wild

but she had been using it to deliver messages for ages. "Hello crooks, please

deliver this to Neville Longbottom of Grimwald place." The owl hooted and took

off. Hermione flopped down on the couch, and almost a minute later she heard a

pop and laughter. 'Ginny' "hey Gin" she said sweetly and the red-headed girl

waved at her brown haired friend.

"Hey Hermione! So what's going on with you and Malfoy? Where is he by the way?"

She seemed a bit too happy and Hermione eyed her curiously.

"What do you mean what's going on with me and Malfoy? And he's at the store

getting the three of us dinner." Ginny looked taken aback and Hermione chuckled

while offering her young friend a seat.

"Well considering in his letter he wrote 'ur bone headed brother had the nerve

to insult Hermione' tells me something is up and the fact that he is getting us

dinner pretty much confirms it." Hermione blushed and her friend squealed.

"Dish!"

"I swear I'll tell you" Hermione said reluctantly. "But I wanna wait for Draco.

Anyway how's Harry?" Hermione saw Ginny's face light up and she felt hopeful.

"Fine be that way" Ginny said impassively and then her face lit up again. "Harry

is awake!"

**Yes I finally awoke the sleeping giant! Love Harry 3 Please tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys! Been really busy! Please let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 14**

Hermione was so stunned by the news that she didn't even hear Draco enter with a

pop until Ginny addressed him. She got up and hugged Ginny with all her might.

"Oh Gin that's wonderful have you seen him yet?"

"Harry's up?" Draco asked mildly and Ginny and Hermione squealed with happiness,

which he took as his answer. "Great I'm glad" he said truthfully and suddenly

Ginny ran up to him and hugged him.

Hermione took in a breath and to her astonishment, Draco chuckled and hugged the

red-headed girl back. When the red-headed girl pulled away, her face almost

matched her hair and Draco couldn't help but laugh at her shock. Hermione

giggled too and Draco made his way over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Eeeeeehhhh!" Screamed Ginny, and Hermione flinched into Draco who looked at

Ginny with a confused expression. "I knew there was something between you!" She

did a silly little dance and Hermione blushed madly. Draco however found all of

this quite amusing and was laughing at the situation. "You said you wanted to

wait for Draco to tell me, now I see why" she said winking and even Draco

blushed just a bit at her words.

"Well anyway" Hermione said nonchalantly "tell us all about Harry!" That did it,

Ginny automatically sat down and got all serious. "Well he woke up this morning

and he is still pretty sore, but he looks better alr-yo Malfoy where are you

going?" She called as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Well who else is going to make dinner?" He called over his shoulder while

sending some knives chopping the fruit and vegetables.

"Don't you want to hear about Harry?" She asked frowning and Draco magicked pots

and pans to start cooking the rest of the ingredients.

"Of course I do! If you two ladies just come gossip at the kitchen table then we

can all know" Ginny got up and Hermione followed, shooting a small smile at how

well her friend was getting along with her new boyfriend.

"Okay anyway..." Ginny started after glancing at Draco to make sure he was

listening. She must have been content because she continued to speak. "Anyway

where was I? Oh yes, he is looking better already. I was actually with him when

I got your letter, when I showed him he told me to come here, seeing as there

was already an order member stationed at his door"

"Wait you told him about his situation already! How is he taking it?" Hermione

asked and Draco stopped cooking for a second to listen to Ginny's answer.

"Oh yea, but I wrote it on a parchment before I left and brought it with me

acting as if I was showing him a letter someone sent me" Ginny smiled at her

smart best friend who was obviously impressed with her wit.

"Good thinking weasellette" Draco said and Hermione tensed but to her surprise,

Ginny laughed and replied with

"Thanks ferret boy" Draco chuckled evilly and turned ever so slightly towards

the red-head.

"Did you ever hear that you shouldn't insult the cook?" He said menacingly and

both Ginny and Hermione laughed whole heartedly.

"Yes well when my best friend who can kill anybody in a millisecond just happens

to be the cooks girlfriend, I'm home free" Draco laughed and started making up

the plates. He took out four plates and apparently Hermione noticed because she

cleared her throat and said

"Umm Draco...there's only three of us you know..."

"Yes I know Hermione but I figured we would bring Harry a plate seeing as he's

stuck in that hospital with horrible food" at this both girls squealed and Draco

smiled as he sent the plates on the table and bent down to put some extra food

in crookshanks' bowl.

Draco sat himself down next to Hermione and he was surprised that the two girls

had gone silent. Looking from the red-head to his girlfriend, it was either that

they were really hungry or one of them was avoiding a conversation. It then hit

him why Ginny came here in the first place, Hermione and Ron, that's what

Hermione didn't want to talk about and what Ginny wasn't sure how to approach.

"Oh 'Mione we need to talk about this..." The red-head paused, looked at

Draco and then back down at her plate. "What happened...with you and...Ron?"

Hermione automatically tensed and Draco rubbed big circles in her back as to

calm her. She sat up straight, looked her red-headed friend in the eye and

swallowed hard.

"...nothing really Gin. Your brother is an arse. He showed up in Grimwald

place, I still don't know how he did it..." Draco automatically thought back to

the time when he promised he that he wasn't coming back, now he felt like a git.

He squeezed her hand and she smiled at him. "But it was weird Gin. He wasn't

attacking me...he was attacking Draco. He kept saying that he was settling on

me and that he really lowered his standard by be associated with a mudblood..."

Her voice cracked and Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. "Then Dr-Draco

attacked him and I stepped in the middle. I yelled at him and I I st-stunned

him.." Ginny looked upset and patted Hermione's shoulder.

"oh Hermione you hate stunning people..." The red-headed girl sounded sad and

Hermione nodded into Draco's shoulder. "Well something must be going on. My

brother has always been boneheaded but never like this..."

"What are you saying?" Hermione said petrified.

"I don't know yet...hey let's go visit Harry! We can bring the food!" Ginny

said excited and Draco nodded along, making Hermione get up, Draco grabbed the

plates with one hand, and Hermione with his other hand. Hermione grabbed Ginny's

hand and they all disapparated to visit Harry.

When they arrived at Harry's room, they nodded at Kingsley who was obviously on

guard and waved happily at Harry. His eyes went from Ginny, to the food in

Draco's hand and then finally to Hermione's and Draco's hands that were

intertwined. He smiled knowingly at Draco who blushed slightly and handed Harry

the dish of food.

"Glad to see you awake. Here's some food, figured while I was cooking for our

girlfriends' I would make extra for wonder boy went wrong over here" he smirked

and Harry laughed at him lightly.

"Why thank you slimey ferret, how manlike of you" Harry replied, reaching out

his hand for a shake, in which Draco actually took this time. "Hey Hermione how

are you?" Harry asked smiling and she stepped forward, putting her hand on

Harry's arm.

"I'm fine, but I think you should spend some time with your wife" Hermione said

gently and Draco shook Harry's hand, hugged Ginny breifly and took Hermione's

hand. Just after the couple walked past Kingsley, they disapparated and when

back at Hermione's flat. Draco suddenly tripped on what seemed to be a big box.

He looked down, and saw his luggage in Hermione's living room.

"What th-".

"Oh well I thought you would need clothes you know if you were planning on

staying, so I asked Neville to send some. I hope you don't mind. I mean if you

don't want to st-" Hermione was rambling so Draco shut her up in the only way he

knew how, he kissed her.

She kissed him back passionately, moving her hands to his neck but they were

interrupted when a black owl came flying in, dropping a letter on Draco. "That

has been happening way too often..." Hermione whined and Draco kissed the tip

of her nose. He tore the parchment open and his expression went blank.

Draco,

I am coming for you

L.M.

**So? Yes I am going to bring evil Lucius into it R&R PLEASE **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay! This chapter is going to be a bit um intimate**

**Chapter 15**

"What's that?" Hermione asked innocently and Draco stared at the paper for a few seconds, dropped it to the ground and walked into Hermione's room. Hermione silently bent and picked up the parchment. Her eyes went wide and she ran into her room. Draco was sitting on the edge of her bed with his head in his hands. He heard her come in and looked at her with eyes filled with un-shed tears.

"Hermione" he whispered and Hermione hushed him, coming to his side. He wrapped

his long arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. "He's coming...I don't want you getting hurt because of me..." He got up and walked towards the door. Hermione stubbornly walked towards the door and stood in his way.

"Absolutely not Malfoy. You are not getting rid of me that easily. So he's coming for you. So what? Let him! And he'll have fought a whole army to even get a word in edge wise." He smiled at her and took her hands in his. He kissed both of her hands and then spoke so soft that Hermione could hardly hear him.

"I am going to go tell Harry about this." He grabbed the letter and disapparated.

Hermione was left staring at her bed. She sat down and folded her arms across her chest. She couldn't help but wonder why Draco would talk to Harry instead of her...

Draco apparated right next to Harry's bed in the hospital and he was shocked to find that he was sitting up. 'Those guards must be scaring the docs into actually treating him' he thought. "Yes Malfoy" Harry's voice was raspy but not mean or tough. Draco's head snapped up and his eyes were softened a bit by Harry's smile.

"How you feeling?" Draco asked politely and Harry rolled his green eyes.

"I know you didn't come to ask me that" he stated simply and Draco blushed a bit. 'How did he know?' He thought wearily.

"Oh do you scar-head? And why is that?" Harry's eyes flashed but then his face portrayed a slight smirk as he spoke.

"Why yes I do ferret. You are not with Hermione which means this is important enough to leave her alone." Draco's eyes saddened as he realized he had in fact left Hermione alone. He pulled out the letter from his back pocket and silently handed it to Harry.

"That" Draco mummbled and he saw Harry's eyes widen slightly before Harry controlled it. Harry looked up and sighed.

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I?"

"I can help"

"No!" Draco almost screamed. "Harry you in a hospital bed.."

"Then why did you come to me?" Harry asked bitterly and Draco could tell that he had hit a nerve.

"Cause I need Hermione safe and-"

"Absolutely not Mafloy. You are not leaving Hermione now." Harry crossed his arms over his chest with an irritated look upon his face.

"But-"

"But nothing." Harry cut Draco off fiercely. "Stop being such a Slytherin Malfoy. You will not leave her now. Not after everything you have gone through. The order will handled this" it seemed as though for the first time, Harry Potter has made Draco Malfoy speechless.

Hermione automatically decided to start cleaning up, as Draco wouldn't let her lift a finger while he was around. She made her bed, put her clothes away, straightened out her living room and kitchen and was just about to pick up Draco's belongings with she heard a slight bang.

The noise wasn't pop-ish enough to be Draco apparating so she quickly drew her wand and to her surprise heard a slight chuckle from outside her window. She slowly approached, wand still up and drew her curtains back. Ron was standing in the street just in front of her flat. She could tell he couldn't get past the protective charms and smirked, walking outside.

Draco and Harry just sat in silence until Harry's cough made Draco jump.

"You okay?" He asked concerned and Harry chuckled, making a gesture as if to say he was fine.

"I just coughed Malfoy I'm not dying" Draco laughed and glared at Harry at the same time who returned with a chuckle but then got serious. "Now about your father. We will have order members stationed at Azkaban, and grimwald place. The safest place for you would be Hermione's."

Hermione stopped just a couple feet within the barrier of the protective charms smirking slightly with her wand much lower than it was before. "Hello Ronald."

"Wow you didn't even send an owl? Surprising. Someone must think she's lucky" he said menacingly and Hermione, to his surprised chuckled.

"Seems you forgot who the brightest witch of our age is Ronald darling. You see you can not get within this protective barrier therefore I am safe" she said smugly and Ron's facial expression dropped.

"Who says?" He shot back and yet again the brunette chuckled.

"If you could you would be inside my house instead of on my street bonehead." Suddenly Ron through a curse at her, knocking her backwards and into the porch. She cried out in pain as her back hit the concrete but she gritted her teeth and stunned him, than quickly sent his body to the Weasley residence.

After the conversation was over, Draco stayed for a bit making sure Harry was okay and comfortable. After about 20 minutes Draco suddenly got up from beside his bed.

"I better go face her. Feel better mate" he said while patting Harry on the back.

"Thanks. Good luck whatever you do, don't tell her she is wrong." Draco chuckled at this and disapparated.

When he arrived, he found that the flat was much cleaner, all except his bags that were in the middle of the hall. 'Hmm wonder why she didn't move those somewhere more rational' he thought and than picked up the bags, moving them to the side.

"Hermione!" He called, but no answer came. She wasn't in the kitchen, or the living room, or her bedroom or bathroom. He slightly began to panic until he heard a shuffling behind him. He spun around only to find her limping painfully into the living room. "Hermione!" He yelled running over to her and scooping her in his arms. "What happened?"

"Ron" a tear rolled down her face and Draco tightened his hold on her. He carried her to the bathroom and started to run the water as he took a soaking clothe to her wounds. When the bath was full, he excited the room, allowing her to relax.

He was furious. He went outside and put even more protective charms around her flat but this time put charms against spells coming in as well. He then storm over to her fireplace and took some floo powder sticking only his head in while yelling "12 grimwald place"

Suddenly he saw Neville playing with the kids. When Neville saw him, he sent the kids to their room and looked at him concerned. "What happened?"

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LONGBOTTOM?" Neville wearily nodded while Draco was taking a breathe. "THE BLOODY WEASEL CAME HERE WHILE I WAS GONE TALKING TO HARRY AND HURT HER! I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM I WILL! THAT BLOODY GIT DESERVES TO ROT IN HELL!" Draco's temper was out of control but Neville put up a hand while nodding.

"I'll tell Harry keep me posted" and with that, Draco pulled his head out of the flames. He felt much more calm now and he suddenly heard Hermione moving within the bathroom. He slowly made his way to the door and lightly knocked.

"Come in" she called and when he opened the door he found her fully dressed in her pajamas standing in front of the mirror. "I heard you yelling to Neville. Must have made you feel better." She said and Draco stepped towards her, wrapping her in a hug. She stiffened at first, but then melted into his arms, but she wasn't crying.

"Are you okay? Oh Hermione I am so sorry I left you! That was so stupid of me!" Draco pleaded with her but she smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm fine Draco. Seriously I'm not even hurt. I find it amusing actually." When she received a weird look she cleared her throat to clarify. "He couldn't get in. He was awkwardly standing in the middle of the street. He can't get to me." She said smiling and Draco smiled back. "So what did Harry say?"

"Pretty much that the safest place was here with you and that they would put order members at both Azkaban and grimwald place." Hermione nodded and let him lead her to the living room. She sat on the couch in his arms for a long while and then suddenly popped up.

"We need to put your things away." She stated and grabbed his bags, walking them into her room. Draco smiled and followed her. By the time he got in the room she had already magically put all his clothes in the closest and shrunk the bags, placing them in her draw in her desk. "Oh and uhm..." She suddenly got shy. "Do you want to share the bed or I could al-" Draco quickly pulled her to him, causing her to stop speaking abruptly.

"Yes I would love to share the bed with you." He said softly and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was soft but quickly Hermione responded by throwing her arms around his neck, and he took this as a sign to make it more passionate. He pulled her tighter and removed his lips, kissing her all down her neck and shoulder. She let out a small moan of pleasure and grabbed his face, forcing his lips to find hers once again.

Draco pulled away, scooping her up and carrying her over to the bed. He looked at her to make sure it was okay and she jumped out of his arms, landing on the bed and using his collar to pull him down to her. His hands found her hips and her tongue explored his mouth and he too moaned with pleasure. She started to unbutton his shirt as his tongue forced its way into exploring her mouth and his hands found the bottom of her shirt.

He pulled back slightly, checking if it was okay and Hermione nodded while placing kisses on his neck, forcing him to shiver slightly. His mouth quickly took control of hers once more as his hands slowly pulled her shirt off of her tan body. She unbuckled his belt and this time he didn't stop her but just leaned into her more, enjoying the feeling of her body.

He rested his right hand on the button of her jeans and the other on the back of her bra. Suddenly she flipped herself over, allowing herself to be on top. She smiled and caught his lips with hers, her hands reaching behind her back and unlatching her bra. Draco's eyes opened as he felt her bra slip off the bed and Hermione gave him a reassuring smile as her hands went yet again to his pants.

Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and suddenly flipped them over again so that he was on top. He unbuttoned her jeans and slowly pulled off her jeans and underwear all the while kissing her passionately. She slid his pants and boxers off furiously and felt Draco's arms slide around her waist as he gently went into her. She arched her back and moaned with pleasure at the feeling and he pulled her closer.

Their hips started to move in a common rhythm and Draco's hands went from her breast to the back of her head. He slowly pulled out but continued kissing her, now falling to his side propping himself up on one arm. She turned towards him, slowly moving her hand down his body but was taken by surprise when his hand beat hers and gently went inside her. It only lasted a second but Hermione was in heaven and then he pulled away, looking at her deeply.

"Wow" she breathed and Draco smiled, holding her body against his and pulling the covers over them. "That was amazing"

**So? You like? R&R PLEASE**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hermione woke up to a strong arm around her waist and the extra heat radiating off another body. Her eyes fluttered open and danced with the light as they landed on the blond in front of her. She smiled at the sleeping form and than searched for the clock.

7:30. not bad for Hermione Granger but it was obvious that Draco Malfoy did not rise at this time. She blushed as she realized how vulnerable she was and began to shift slightly in his arms. As soon as she moved, his grip around her waist got much tighter and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times and then smiled down at her, releasing his grip on her waist. She automatically began to blush much more furiously as she realized that she had woken him up so easily.

"I'm so-" she began but was then cut off by him leaning in and placing a sweet kiss on her lips. Suddenly he pulled away and rolled over, bringing Hermione with him as she giggled. Unfortunately he measured the distance wrong and both went tumbling off the bed. Draco landed hard on his back, Hermione on top of him with his arm around her waist. She was giggling like a mad woman and Draco smiled at her softly as he sat himself up.

"Draco!" someone called from the hall and Draco automatically stiffened. Hermione looked at Draco, who started to get up and get dressed. Hermione automatically followed suit and was startled when yet another cry came from the hall. "DRACO!" the voice was louder, much more distinct and Draco seemed to stiffen, intensely when he heard it, but Hermione just could not place the familiar voice. "DRAKIE! COME ON I KNOW YOU ARE HERE!" That's when it clicked; Pansy Parkinson was in her house, looking for Draco. 'How did she know?' Hermione questioned but was thrown back into shock by another voice.

"'MIONE!" Ron's voice rang through the wood door and Hermione automatically reached in her pocket, only to find that her wand was not there. She silently started to freak out when Draco came up behind her, putting his arm around her in what seemed to be a comforting gesture, but when she looked down, she saw her wand in the palm of his hand. She hastily grabbed it, thanked him and pointed it at the door. To her surprise, he didn't move a muscle, just kept one arm around her and the other (the one which held his wand) pointed at the door.

Hermione just could not stand it anymore and flicked her wand once, causing the door to pop open. When the door was fully open, she saw Pansy and Ron, side by side, slowly start to turn around with their wands at the ready. The pair walked towards them, stopping only mere inches away from where Hermione and Draco were. Hermione started to wonder how they got in and then came to the conclusion that the protective charms and spells were only against Ron, and that Pansy must have used side-along apparition to get him here without triggering anything. 'Stupid loopholes' Hermione thought bitterly.

"Really lowered your standards huh Draco?" Pansy sneered while stepping forward and eyeing Draco's arm that was wrapped around Hermione. Draco's wand hand started to turn white as he tightened his grip and his eyes glared at his old companion evilly.

"I would say I couldn't go any lower than you, Pansy." He sneered back at her and her facial expression dropped just slightly. Hermione's head snapped up at this comment. 'This is not just some Slytherin bitch in my house, its Draco's ex-girlfriend." Hermione concluded and then suddenly got courageous and stepped forward, allowing Draco's arm to fall to his side. His eyes softened as he gave her a curious look but her eyes were focused on the girl in front of her.

"Who let you off your leash pugface?" She asked harshly and even Draco's eyes widened at her in fear from the sound of her voice. Pansy looked frightened 'good' Hermione thought evilly and laughed mechanically at the frightened form in front of her.

"Shut it Granger, I'm talking to Draco" Pansy managed to get out and Hermione laughed even harder.

"No, I don't think I will, Parkinson." Hermione answered and she saw a flash of fear come across Ron's face in the background. "Scared Ronald? You should be, I'm not only known for being smart you know I can also be quite vengeful." She said the last part in a harsh whisper and Ron's face started becoming red in fear. Pansy shot the brunette a shocked look and tried to further advance on Draco, but Hermione quickly stepped in front of her.

"Move it, mudblood." Pansy sneered and Hermione raised her wand a little higher and before Pansy could react yelled

"Petrificus totalus!" When the spell hit her in the chest, Pansy shrieked and fell as her body was taken into a full body-bind. "What was that pugface?" Hermione whispered and when she didn't get an answer she smirked. "That's what I thought." She stated smugly and she heard Draco chuckling lightly in the background. 'What am I doing?" she asked herself. 'I haven't used that spell since first year when I used it on Neville. I hate that spell. But she is a bitch and deserves it!" she yelled to herself. 'How dare she come into my home and try to threaten me!' 'Of course it has nothing to do with the fact that she's Draco's ex' said a smug voice in her head and she frowned. 'Of course not' she protested but was interrupted by Draco moving quickly beside her. When she looked up, Ron had his wand pointed at her and Draco had his pointed at Ron.

"Don't even think about it Weasel." Draco warned but Ron only advance on Hermione further.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Hermione yelled and Ron fell to the floor in a body bind just as Pansy had before. 'Twice in one day? Maybe I don't hate that spell.' Hermione thought and watched as Draco collected the intruders' wands. 'No I do hate that spell. Ron has just hurt me too much and Pansy, well…' 'Pansy is just

Draco's ex?' the voice inside her head said and before she could tell it off, she realized that Draco was looking at her.

"You were bloody brilliant Hermione! Quite scary really, but brilliant!" He said while handing her the wands that he had just collected. Hermione suddenly felt a tear roll down her face as she recalled someone saying almost the exact same thing to her many years ago.

"I'm really sorry about this Neville, Petrificus totalus." Hermione muttered and Neville fell to the ground hopelessly in a body bind.

"You know you're real scary sometimes, brilliant, but scary." Ron said in a shaky voice and Hermione swallowed hard as she continue along with her two best friends.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered softly. "You okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to h-"

"I'm fine Draco." Hermione stated patting his hand with her free one. When she could tell he didn't believe her, she continued. "It's just I've always hated that spell, from the first time I used it I vowed not to again." Draco gave her a curious look and Hermione sat down on her bed and sighed. "It was my first year, Harry Ron and I, we were sneaking off to go save the Sorcerer's Stone. When we walked through the common room, Neville tried to stop us. I used that spell on him to get past him and, and when I used it.." She sniffed back a tear and Draco moved his arm around her waist. "When I used it, Ron told me I was scary, brilliant but scary. From then on I hated that spell." She finished softly and Draco kissed her temple.

"Hermione, the fact that you used the spell isn't what scared me. You do remember who I lived with my whole life right?" she nodded and he smiled down at her. "It scared me the way you were talking, the tone in your voice. You seemed so cold; I don't want you to be cold Hermione." He stated blandly and Hermione looked at him in awe.

"It was just, that, that banshee had the nerve to come in my house!" Hermione almost yelled and she saw how Draco flinched at her tone again.

"I never knew you and Pansy had problems. I thought, I thought I was the only one you truly hated back in school." He looked away from her after he said this and she leaned away from his embrace.

"You were." She said softly, emphasizing the past tense. "Well you and Umbridge that is." Draco chuckled at this statement and Hermione gave him a warning look, remembering how he did her bidding. "Pansy always annoyed me but I always had somewhat of a tolerance for her. Now, I don't know, everything I guess…changed." Hermione stuttered out the last word a bit and Draco looked down at her, at first a little confused, but then his eyes caught fire as he came to realize what she meant.

He took her hand in his and said "You mean the fact that she's my ex and your my current girlfriend?" with a gleam in his eyes. He could tell he said the right thing when Hermione started to blush and look down at her toes.

"Well uhh I guess..."

"Hermione you are the only one for me. No need to be jealous of Pansy because to tell you the truth I never even liked her, but your different Hermione." Draco put his finger under her chin, slowly moving it up so that their eyes met. "I love you" he spoke so soft and before Hermione could even blush, he kissed her softly on her lips.

Hermione wanted to stay forever in his embrace but her brain kept pulling her back to Ron and Pansy lying on the floor. She hesitantly pulled back and said "we cant stay here any longer" she got up took the two bags out of her draw, restored them to their regular size and sighed. She watched as Draco packed both bags and wondered how they could be so perfect for each other. He was a stubborn arse Slytherin Draco Malfoy and she was the stubborn courageous Gryffindor bookworm, Hermione Granger. "Oh well I will think about it another day" she mumbled as she assisted Draco in carrying the bags.

"Oh no Ms Granger, I got these no need for you to do anything but what you have already done" he said nonchalantly as he continued walking. Hermione huffed and stuck her leg out successfully tripping him. When he got up Hermione snatched her bag and walked away.

"Chivalry is dead" she said lovingly and Draco smiled after her as she made her way outside. When Draco reached her, she took his hand in hers and nodded at him before swiftly turning around and operating away.

Seconds later the two were standing in the middle of the Potter's loft, hands intertwined and worn down. Just when they thought no one was home, an exhausted Ginny came running towards them.

"I was not expecting anyone today!" She yelled over her shoulder to most likely Harry and when she whipped her head back around, her face paled a bit. "It's Hermione and Malfoy!" she yelled in a more urgent voice and there was shuffling heard from the other room. "Hello, everything okay?" she asked innocently although her hand was already placed on her wand and her expression was serious.

Before either one could answer, a sleepy Harry came stumbling out of the hall with his wand at the ready. He looked much better than he had over the last couple of days but his eyes shone how truly tired he was. If you didn't know him, you would think his eye color was a light blue-gray but if you knew him, you knew that his once pierce green eyes were faded from lack of sleep. His eyes flashed from Hermione, to Draco, than to the bags on the floor and before anybody had the chance to explain he apparated away.

Harry was in Hermione's house, searching for explanations. He walked through the kitchen and living, finally making his way through the hall and to her bedroom. He inhaled when he found Pansy and Ron in full body-binds, stripped of their wands. "Hermione must have been really mad" he thought and took mental note to send the ministry to pick the bodies up. He turned to walk out of the room when he heard a slight creak in the wood. He whizzed around, wand at the ready only to find Crookshanks purring at him. He sighed called the cat over to him, and picked it up. He took one last glance with a seeming small smile on his face at the scene and apparated back to his home.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled the moment he popped back in. "ARE YOU NUTS!"

"CROOKSHANKS! Oh my I can't believe I forgot about you!" Hermione interrupted and sped towards Harry. "Thanks Harry" she added shyly as the cat jumped into her arms. Ginny stormed off and Harry made a face at Draco who chuckled.

"You might want to go calm her" Draco stated and Harry made a gesture that said 'later' and turned towards Hermione for the first time.

"You used the body-"

"Yes"

"Are you-?"

"Fine." Draco looked back and forth between the two like it was a ping pong game and Harry sighed before speaking towards Draco.

"I saw them; I am going to send a letter to the ministry. You and Hermione are welcome to stay here for however long you need." Draco nodded at the serious tone Harry was using and started to grab the bags to take to the guest room. "The guest room is the last door on your left, but Draco I would like to speak to you privately for a second." Harry poked his head toward the back door and started to walk out of it. Draco turned to Hermione, kissed her on the cheek and followed Harry's lead.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head and paused before looking up at him and gesturing for him to take a seat on one of the chairs.

"I think Ron is under the imperious curse." Harry stated blandly and Draco's head snapped up in high alert.

"You think…You think my father did it?"

"No" Harry took in Draco's shocked expression and sighed. "Your father hates the Weaselys and thinks that they are good for nothing. He would never choose Ron as the person to be controlled."

"Than who?" Draco asked in a whisper. Harry's eyes hardened and he leant forward.

"Someone who wanted to hurt Hermione." Harry said and Draco went still for a moment. "Before you ask, I can't tell you who that is; you are going to have to ask her." He stated and leaned back in his chair once more.

"Harry?" Harry nodded and Draco drew a long breath. "Do you think he has been under the curse the entire time? Like even when Hermione and him were together?" Draco whispered the last part and Harry nodded. "Oh" Draco said faintly and Harry leaned forward again.

"You will not lose her if I'm right Draco. Even if he was under the curse, he still did it and Hermione will never forgive that. You can fight the curse if you are willing enough and obviously Ron wasn't willing enough to protect Hermione. His love wasn't strong enough." Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder for a second and Draco nodded.

"You don't want me to tell her any of this do you?" Harry shook his head. "You want me to take my time and get it out of her without telling her. You know, if she asks me a direct question, like what we talked about, I'm not lying to her. I understand telling her before we know for sure would hurt he but I will not do anything to lose her trust." Draco's words were rushed but to the point and Harry's face broke into a huge grin.

"I know mate. Which is why I'm going to talk to you about something else to end this little meeting of ours." His face seemed to glow and Draco slunk back smiling at how smart Harry was and nodding for him to continue. "You and Hermione are welcome to share the bed if you please but absolutely no sex in my guest room got it?" Harry was pointing at Draco's chest and Draco burst out laughing.

"Okay man no worries, not a problem." Draco managed in between laughs and Harry smiled at him while getting out of his chair. After Draco stopped laughing, he got up and joined Harry. "Back to the ladies we go" Draco sang and Harry elbowed him in the stomach and quickly dodged Draco's punch that was meant for Harry's arm.

**SO? I just HAD to end it on a good note! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

When the boys entered the house, Hermione was nowhere to be found but Ginny was sitting on the sofa cutting what seemed to be fabric. As they got closer, Harry stiffened and walked even quicker towards his wife. At second glance Draco realized she was cutting up Harry's muggle shirts, Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Ginny! What are you doing?" Harry yelled angrily at the red-headed girl and she grinned at him with an evil glint in her eyes.

"What? Oh this?" She said cutting another piece of fabric off the shirt and Harry lunged forward grabbing the scissors out of her hand. "I thought you didn't need them anymore. Oh my bad darling I just had an urge to do it and I did. Was I supposed to tell you?" Draco suddenly realized she was still mad about Harry leaving earlier and he let out a low chuckle. Harry glared at Draco and Ginny just smiled so innocently that even Draco almost believed her.

"I'm sorry Gin." Harry said but Ginny just sneered at him and stood up.

"Oh are you? For what?"

"For leaving and not telling you, it must have worried you they way I did it and I'm sorry, it will never happen again." Harry said in a tender voice and Draco thought that Harry did a pretty good job with that one but obviously Ginny didn't agree because she slapped him hard on the arm.

"You got that right Harry James Potter! The nerve of you!" she yelled and yet again stormed out of the room.

Harry sighed and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him so that Draco would join him. Draco plunged himself onto the couch and patted Harry on the shoulder as if to say 'tough luck man'. Harry chuckled and shrugged his shoulder, obviously used to this kind of fighting from his wife.

"I thought you did well" Draco said and Harry let himself laugh while watching Draco lounge on the couch.

"Thanks. She will be over it by dinner." Harry said with a shrug and Draco nodded. There was a creepy silence in the air and Harry sat up quickly. "To hell with the letter want to come with me to the ministry to report what happened?" Draco nodded and Harry gave him a look.

"HERMIONE! GINNY! HARRY AND I ARE GOING TO THE MINISTRY FOR A BIT!" Draco yelled and Harry smiled at him in a thankful manner.

"Okay!" Hermione and Ginny said together and the boys left together in silence.

Seconds after the boys left, Hermione and Ginny came rushing out of the room with huge grins on their faces. The girls approached the bags and each took one leading it through the hall and into the guest room. When they entered, Hermione sighed in pleasure.

The room was a light baby blue with what looked to be seagulls painted on the far wall. The bed was covered in fluffy white pillows and the comforter was a multicolored swirl starting from the center and panning out. Hermione and Ginny put the bags in the floor and scratched their chins. Hermione walked over to the oak double doors of the closest and gasped in excitement when she saw how big it was.

The closest was a walk in, with two large poles on either side. There were also shoe racks underneath and Hermione was pretty sure that she could fit both her and Draco's clothes in here very easily. When she turned to peer out she realized that there was also a five foot oak dresser with six large drawers.

"Ginny there is so much space! This is beautiful!" Hermione said, turning to the red-head who just blush and unzipped the bags.

"Really? Thanks! Well with all the extra space maybe we should do some shopping!" Ginny said hopefully, giving Hermione puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe in a couple of days Gin." Hermione said playfully and Ginny backed off of the subject. They spent about an hour and a half arranging the closest perfectly, muggle style and than laid on the bed enjoying the peace and quiet.

"So you really like him huh?" Hermione nodded and Ginny couldn't help but squeal. "Harry actually likes him now too, but I know something is on your mind that isn't so pleasant, so spill." Ginny leaned towards Hermione whose face suddenly went pale.

"His father." Hermione stated and than suddenly jumped off the bed. Ginny jumped off too but saw that Hermione was done with this conversation so changed the subject.

"We will discuss it another time. For now, lets make us and the guys some lunch; they should be coming back sometime soon." The girls headed off towards the kitchen and the rest of the day pretty much went off without a hitch. When the boys came back, they told the girls that the ministry was taking care of the bodies and they all just rested and chatted on the couch until dinner.

The next morning Hermione awoke to Draco's angry screams. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her wand and rushed out of the room. Harry and Draco were standing on the Potter's porch, wands raised. Ginny came rushing out at the same time as Hermione the two approached with fear in their eyes and their wands raised, ready to attack.

"Don't be a fool Draco." A smooth evil voice said and Hermione's heart plunged dead down into the pit of her stomach. "You had to know I sent them. That I would be informed that you two have moved on, and where else would you go, but the Potter's?" Lucius drawled and Hermione just reach Draco's side while his father was laughing.

Draco was as stiff as a bored, his face showing no expression. His eyes looked ready to kill and his hand was so white from the pressure he was admitting to his wand that Hermione was worried. She put her hand on his arm and felt his body relax. Harry obviously had protections on the house because Lucius was moving only side to side, not forward, and Hermione had a feeling that was not by choice.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy" Hermione said with such innocence that even Harry shot her a quick glance, as if checking that she remembered who he was.

"Ah yes mudblood hello" he sneered and Draco flinched but Hermione just widened her smile a small inch or so. "What a strong love potion you must have made to make him fall for you, it involved mud like yourself I suppose?" At this Draco made two large steps forward, out of the protection of the spells.

"Who are you?" Draco hissed, and everybody looked confused, except of course for Lucius.

"Don't even recognize your own father?" Lucius hissed but than Hermione put it together. This wasn't his father, his father was in Azkaban and Harry would know the second he got out. So the question was who was this?

"Hello mother, got you under imperio I see?" Draco sneered but before it even reached his eyes, his mother disguised as Lucius raised her wand and sent sectumsempra at her own son. Harry leapt forward; dueling with the elder Malfoy and Hermione kneeled down next to Draco, healing his wounds.

"GINNY GO INSIDE AND FIND ME A NEEDLE THREAD A WET TOWEL AND BANDAGES!" Hermione yelled, her work as a nurse kicking in. Meanwhile Harry was very close to winning the rather strenuous duel with the elder Malfoy when he/she suddenly spun in midair much like Snape did during the final battle, all the while screaming "HE WILL COME BACK FOR YOU!"

Ginny came back with all of the supplies that Hermione had asked for, and Hermione set to work. After about fifteen minutes, Hermione had mended all the small wounds, stitched all the big ones and put bandages on the ones that were too big to mend but too small to stitch. The wet towel was automatically placed on Draco's forehead, to keep him from getting a fever. When Hermione was done, she asked Ginny to levitate Draco onto the couch and let him rest.

After checking on his wounds about a thousand times, Hermione went outside to meet Harry and Ginny, who were busy putting up new and more difficult protective charms. Hermione knew that Harry hated these kinds of charms and therefore stepped in and offered to do them with Ginny instead. Harry reluctantly agreed, kissed Ginny on the cheek and walked inside. After the girls were done, they did some triple checking and than made their way back into the house. When they entered, Harry was asleep on the couch and Draco was up moving and doing dishes. Hermione rushed over to him and he spread his arms for a hug only to find that she was not going to let him off that easily.

"Are you insane? Go sit down RIGHT NOW!" Hermione bellowed with her arms folded across her chest. Ginny just chuckled; put her hands up and went to sit next to Harry's sleeping form.

"I'm fine. You did a great job healing me, I'm good as new!" Draco said pointing to his almost perfectly mending abdomen.

"You are not fine! The ones with the bandages are still open! You are probably bleeding as we speak! Not to mention how fragile those stitches are!" Hermione screamed and Draco delicately put down the dishes.

"Okay Okay doc. Where do you want me?" He said easily and Hermione huffed.

"Our room, now." Hermione stated, pointing in the direction of the bedroom. Draco nodded and made his way into the room. Hermione gave Ginny a small smile before following him into the room. "Lay on the bed" Hermione directed while closing the door, she did as she said, watching her summon the supplies that she needed and waiting for her to check his wounds.

Hermione spent a half hour unbandaging, rebandaging, and cleaning Draco's wounds. He winced but kept silent as she touched his tender spots and found where his black and blues were. When she was all done and everything was cleaned up she climbed into the bed with him.

"So how am I doc?" He asked lightly and she smiled up at him while he wrapped his arm around her thin waist.

"You should be fine by tomorrow" she said back but she wasn't quite as happy as Draco thought she should be.

"You are a great nurse. Don't know why you quit that job." Draco tried to compliment her but to his surprise Hermione just shuttered. He tightened his grip on her and placed his finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "What is it Hermione?" he asked delicately but she just shook her head. "Come on, tell me. You can trust me."

"It's just a really long story…."

"I have all the time in the world." Draco stated lightly as he leaned against the back of the bed.

"Fine. But no interruptions or I stop telling you." Hermione said sternly and Draco nodded making the 'my lips are sealed' gesture and giving Hermione the pretend key. "So when I first started working at the hospital, my boss was named Jeremiah. He was I think only a couple years older than us and to be honest he was a very nice guy. The problem was that he always made passes at me even when I made it very clear that I was with Ron. It seemed like he was all fun and games for a little while but instead of flowers he was pinning me in corners trying to kiss me." Draco flinched and his face went completely stiff at this but he said nothing, as he promised. "I tried avoiding him but seeing as he was my boss, he would randomly call me into his office for a 'meeting'. These were basically consisting of him trying to talk me out of being with Ron. As things started becoming tough with Ron he seemed to back off a little but I wasn't sure whether he knew or not because I never mentioned it. I tried to keep me and Ron's breakup a secret but that didn't last very long and well one day…." Hermione took a deep breath and close her eyes. "One day he cornered me in the staff room, locked the door and tried to have his way with me. I…I hexed him, said I quit and went home as quickly as possible. The next day I told the board about him, handed in my resignation papers and never step foot in there until Harry got hurt." A tear rolled down Hermione's face as she finished and Draco hugged her as tightly as his wounds would allow him.

"Hermione he can't hurt you anymore, I won't let him." Draco whispered in her ear and she reached her hand up behind his neck, and pulled him down to kiss her on the lips. It was a sweet long and tender kiss and when they pulled away they both were a bit short of breath. Hermione was exhausted and fell into a dreamless sleep after an hour or so. Draco on the other hand, could not sleep because while he was listening to her story before, he couldn't help but wonder whether this Jeremiah guy was the one who Harry was talking about. After hours of watching Hermione sleep, he silently shifted himself so that he could slide his arm out from under her. She stirred for a second but than fell back into motionless sleep.

He covered her with the blanket, gave her a kiss on the cheek and made his way to Harry and Ginny's room. As he had expected, the moment the door opened Harry's head shot up. Draco made a motion for him to meet Draco outside and Harry nodded. Draco closed the door and made his way through the hallway and kitchen as quietly as possible, finally making it to the back patio. Five minutes later, Harry joined him looking both tired but very alert.

"So what is this about exactly?" Harry asked yawning. Draco quickly glanced at the house making sure neither of the girls awoke and were spying on them.

"Hermione told me about Jeremiah." Draco said simply and Harry's eyes danced as he smiled.

"So you have made the connection that I made?" Harry's smiled faded with Draco's nod. "So you agree that he is most likely responsible for Ron's actions?"

"I think it's more than just that. I think he is working with my father."

"What do you mean? I thought we decided your father had nothing to do with Ron…" Harry let his sentence trail as he looked at Draco's serious expression.

"So we did but do remember that Pansy was with him at Hermione's house. Jeremiah would know nothing about Pansy but my father would. I think this all started as a way for him to get Hermione to be his but when Hermione so obviously dismissed him he got angry." Harry was about to interrupt when Draco put his hand up to silence him. "It makes sense Harry. Yes Jeremiah put Ron under imperious BUT when he got wind that Hermione was associating with me…he went to my father to put a stop to it." Draco sighed as if he just released the biggest burden he owned.

"That does make a lot of sense but, how would Jeremiah have gotten wind of you and Hermione?" Harry asked but then he gasped like a fish when a realization hit him. "Of course! He sent Ron to Grimmwald place thinking that he would just hurt Hermione but Ron must have mentioned you when he reported back to him!" Harry almost shouted and Draco nodded solemnly.

"Shhh you might wake the girls" Draco hissed and Harry automatically put his hand over his mouth. "We need a safe place, not that your house isn't safe or anything but I don't think we should put you in anymore danger than we already have. We need a solution to this problem as quickly as possible." Before Harry could even answer, Draco got up and walked back in the house.

A couple of days passed and with each one, Draco was getting more and more uptight. Harry attempted to talk to him about it but Draco just would not tell him anything. One bright sunny morning Harry walked up behind him sitting at the kitchen table writing a letter. Harry tried to peek over his shoulder to see what or who he was writing to but Draco spun around instantly.

"Harry, me and Hermione are going to leave soon." Draco said softly holding up a letter. It read:

**Dear Headmistress,**

**It has been brought to my attention that Ms. Hermione Granger and I will need a safe place to hide until certain things are worked out properly. If you do not mind I would wish to hold off on disclosing our problems in the letter and rather tell you them in person. Since the school year is just about to start, I was wondering if you are in need of assistance that Ms. Granger and I would be able to help out with. Please inform us as soon as your schedule allows you.**

**Thank you**

**Draco Malfoy**

"And if she doesn't need help?" Harry asked placing the paper back beside Draco and giving him a no nonsense look.

"She already replied. She sent the original letter back as a way to show me that the information had not been intercepted by anyone else." Draco stated handing yet another letter to Harry. Harry read over the letter quickly and a broad smile formed on his face.

"She is giving you and Hermione head of Slytherin and Gryffindor house? But how?" Harry asked excitedly and Draco shushed him.

"I haven't told Hermione yet so keep your voice down. I assume she moved some things around for us." Harry nodded and to Draco's luck Hermione walked into the kitchen. He got up, crossed the difference between them and pulled her into a soft kiss. "Morning beautiful, can I talk to you for a minute, alone?" Hermione gave him a weird look but nodded, turned around and walked back into the bedroom. Draco grabbed the letters on the table and followed.

"So you might be kind of mad at me…" he started while closing the door. Hermione folded her arms over her chest and waited for him to continue. "Hermione I know you like it here with Harry and Ginny but…"

"What did you do?" Her voice was harsh but still very silent.

"I contacted a safer place…" Draco handed her both letters and watched her expression go from extreme anger to excitement. When she was done Draco gulped and opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"You shouldn't have done ANYTHING without MY consent!" She almost yelled but Draco could hear a bit of tenderness in her voice.

"I know I'm-"

"Don't talk let me finish."

"Okay"

"You went behind my back. You lied to me for days. Did Harry know about this?" She paused and Draco shook his head. "GOOD! How dare you! They were so nice letting us into their home!" She paused for a moment and Draco thought he sensed the good part coming. "As mad as I am at you for that…you did it to protect us and you are right, we can't put Harry and Ginny in that sort of danger."

"So what you're saying is…" Draco hoped he didn't spark another fight by interrupting but he had to ask. Suddenly Hermione's face was a huge grin.

"We are going back to Hogwarts."


End file.
